I'm Gonna Be A WHAT?
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: On one, fateful Valentines Day night, Pit sows the seed of he and his lover's relationship... Literally. MPREG PitXLink IkeXLink MarthXRoy For Midnight
1. Inconceivable News

Title: I'm Gonna Be A _WHAT?_

Pairing(s): **PitxLink**, Mentioned** IkexLink**,** MarthxRoy**

Rating: **T**

**A/N: **A _third_ SSB fic from Hokage?! _Say it ain't so!_

_Well, _it's _kinda_ like a third fic… I promised **Midnai-chan** that I'd dedicate one to _her_ since she'd written one for _me_. And if I didn't, then I'd be just a big, mean promise-breaker, now wouldn't I?

_Hmm…_ There shall be three or _more_ parts to this story, so it is not a one-shot like most dedicated fics. Simply because I enjoyed brainstorming this and I wanted it to be a tad bit longer :D

Of course, I couldn't resist adding a _little_ **IkexLink**, but it's mostly **PitxLink**…

_So here you are Midnai-chan!_ A **PitxLink MPREG** fic (and yes, Pit is actually the seme for once…) especially for you!

83

(Pit is** sixteen** years of age; Link is** nineteen** years of age. The ages will become_** very**_ relevant in this story, specifically for Pit.)

* * *

Doctor Mario's puzzled oceanic eyes _carefully_ and thoroughly scanned Link's printed ultrasounds with a very bamboozled expression riddled all over his animated features. He frequently glanced over to the Hylian, and then his lover Pit who stood awfully close to him, and then down to the laminated sheets once more…

"_No… No this is-a not right_."

"How can-a this be possible?"

"I've-a never seen-a anything like it."

"_Very, very_ interesting…"

He tapped his favorite, ballpoint pen against his protruding nose—_which created a rather irritating sound_—as he and traveled about his infirmary, talking _only_ to himself.

Pit—the sixteen-year-old angel who is _also_ a resident from _Skyworld_—had asked him time and time again what was wrong with his boyfriend, but the doctor was so immersed in the printed pictures of Link's internal regions he couldn't have possibly answered his questions. Whatever plagued his lover, was it life-threatening? Was it severe? Could it be treated? He could only fear the worst for his sweet, little blonde, but he made sure to keep optimistic thoughts at bay for the sake of his lover's well-being…

While Pit gently stroked his back, Link sat in the imitating patient's chair, subconsciously nibbling on his _now_ swollen, pink lips. He drilled his nails into the angel's hand; clearly, he was nervous and just as worried and anxious as the brunet. In the middle of Doctor Mario's inaudible mumbling, Link often looked to his mate with wide, lucid eyes whose irises were flooded with multitudes of emotional feelings… When Pit saw those eyes, he immediately brushed Link's long bangs out of his face, kissed the bare, sweet skin of his forehead, and encouraged his shaken love with words, hoping for nothing more than a positive outcome from all of this…

"_Piiiiit…_" Link softly whined, working the knots out of the angel's hand as he sought a few, comforting sentences from his boyfriend to maintain sanity.

"Everything's going to be alright… _You're going to be fine_, honey."

Pit pecked the tip of his perfect nose; Link flashed him a half-smile, and gave the angel a kiss in return.

_Weeks_ _ago_, Link had gotten a _horrible_ stomachache. Pit, Ike and the other residents of the Smash mansion thought it was some sort of stomach virus, but no one's _ever_ heard of a stomach virus lasting for weeks and weeks… Although viruses could live and strive within its host for large amounts of time… But it had been a_ month_. Another theory that _Roy_ conjured jokingly: Marth's cookies had made him sick. Marth had baked them some gingersnaps for the picnic all the swordsmen and the only angel attended, which later caused him to vomit, or so Roy thought. The snacks weren't all that tasty, so his hypothesis was reasonable… _Perhaps the prince should've let Roy bake them…_

The stomach pains continued, and the merciless cramping did not cease as Link hoped it would. At first, he was stubborn and refused to see a doctor, but after countless pleas from the angel and a sudden realization that the many painkillers he had taken were not working, he ultimately considered to consult the Smash mansion's personal shaman.

…It would be a visit that would drasticallybring change upon _both_ their lives…

…and possibly_ all_ of the contestants at the Smash mansion.

"…_Link?_" Doctor Mario started finally, pacing to and fro as he resumed examining the Hylian's ultrasound print-outs. The blonde straightened up at the call of his name, "Y-Yes?"

"You say that-a this pain has-a been going on for-a quite some time? _A month_, precisely?"

"_Yes_… A-A little over a month…"

"And-a you say you have-a been taking _painkillers?_"

"_Yes sir_…"

The doctor stopped, focused his eyes once more to the sheets in front of him, and muttered lightly, "_Hmmn_… _Yes_. _I see_… _That's weird… But it makes-a sense_…"

"D-Doctor? 'Sorry to interrupt your—_uhh_—_thought process_, I guess. _But…_ Can you just_ please_ tell us what's been causing Link all this pain? I-I think he's been waiting long enough—the_ both_ of us have," asked an impatient Pit, tightening the grip of his lover's hand…

…Link squeezed back.

Doctor Mario gawked at the angel, then his lover, and shrugged his shoulders in an approving manner. He whisked his mobile, black stool in front of his blonde patient and the antsy sixteen-year-old beside him.

"_Okaaaaay_… _Pit?_ _You might-a want to take a seat._"

"Uh… _Okay_."

_Why?_ Did the doctor expect him to fall out when he told them the revelation? That _couldn't_ have meant good news… But Pit pulled up a small, red chair nonetheless—one that Ness or Toon Link could've possibly sat in—without releasing his blonde's perspiring palm.

The doctor shoved his rectangular glasses onto the bridge of his round nose, thumbing through his pictures for the billionth time, "I have-a never seen-a anything like-a this. I am not-a quite sure how this-a has happened, but it has… I don't-a understand how and-a why, and I probably never will. _With that said_, after hours of-a thorough researching, I've-a come-a down to this conclusion… _Link_—"

The doctor removed his glasses; the Hylian gnawed on his lips, strangling his lover's hand with his own as he met Doctor Mario's sincere pupils…

"—You are,_ indeed_, one-hundred percent… _pregnant_."

…

……

Link blinked.

Pit blinked.

And all that could be heard at that moment was the annoying buzz of the white, fluorescent lights that hovered just above all three of their heads. Neither Link nor Pit took a second breath; they couldn't breathe. Not after hearing devastating news like being… _pregnant_. _Why_, he was a man! _A male!! _And males do not get pregnant! Male _seahorses_ did, but not males belonging to the human race! _It was not possible!_ Mother Nature did not intend on it to be that way! And the doctor telling him that he had some _critter_ floating around inside of him?

_That's absurd!_

Link finally took a breath, shaking his head in sheer disbelief.

"No… No, _that's impossible_—"

"—H-He can't be preg—! _P-pregnant!_ He's a _guy!_ There must be some _other_ explanation as to why he's been sick!" Pit interjected, just as terrified as his blonde-haired love.

"That's the thing, young Pit… There is-a no other explanation. Like I mentioned before, I've-a been up all night looking over these pictures, and-a that's all I can-a come up with. Link is-a _pregnant_. Six—_no_—_eight_ weeks pregnant according to these-a pictures…"

Link suddenly burst into hysteric laughter that nearly scared the doctor and the angel out of their skin. _Why_ he was laughing was beyond the two of them… This was a serious, _serious_ matter, but it's not everyday that you hear about a pregnant male.

It would be a little after a minute when the Hylian began to settle down.

"_Haa!! Haahaaaaah…! Haaaa…_"

Link wiped his eyes, ten-times more shaken than he was before he set foot in the doctor's office. All was quiet once again until the blonde one asked with a pitchy, desperate tone, "Y-You're kidding… _right?_ You're just pulling our legs! I'm not _really_ pregnant… I mean, _two men?_ _A baby?_ That's_ improbable_… Right, Doctor Mario?"

"That's-a what_ I_ thought. _Would-a you like-a to see the print-outs from yesterday?_"

Link waited for a few seconds before responding apprehensively, "_Yes_…"

Doctor Mario handed the fuzzy pictures to the skeptic Hylian. He analyzed them as carefully as the doctor had done. He didn't find_ anything_ similar to what he thought resembled an early infant, if he even _knew_ what one looked like. Pit looked over the pictures with him, finding nothing as well…

"I… I don't see _anything_," said Link, somewhat relieved.

Pit however, couldn't say the same.

_It can't be… It… It can't._

"_Oh_, it's-a there, alright. But you're-a looking at the old-fashioned, black-and-white ultrasound pictures… _Not much-a to see_, yes?"

Doctor Mario rolled over to his desk and retrieved a new set of photos concealed securely in a tan envelope.

"They've recently introduced a new, improved ultrasound machine-a for doctors, and I happened to-a snag one of them! They capture rather realistic, detailed pictures within the human stomach, intestines… _what have you_. And-a you said that you were experiencing stomach pains, Link. That's-a why I had-a you hooked up to _two_ machines last night… I decided to give the new ultrasound a spin. As I inspected the screen and the print-outs, I came across_ this_…"

He gave the envelope to Link, who took it with fidgety, eager hands. He peered into Pit's eyes; the angel swallowed and nodded… With his lover's approval, Link lifted the two, metal clasps, pulling out the colorful pictures…

That's when it _all_ made sense.

Link gasped sharply.

He saw it…

…He _saw _it.

There it was, floating around in the midst of pink, orange and yellow… He saw its oddly-figured head, its round, black, beady eyes… Its teeny, seahorse-like body… It honestly looked like a little _alien_. Not at all like he'd imagine an infant would look like—he kept in mind that he was eight weeks along—but it was there…

So that's what's been giving him trouble from days on end…

…a _baby_.

_Their_ _baby._

"_You-a see the differences?_ I-a would've told you the results yesterday, but I wasn't so sure…"

"_Dear Goddesses_…" Link whispered airily, with a hand over his lips. He didn't hear a single word the doctor said. He was still fixated on the idea that there was something living, developing, _growing_ inside of him…

"_Ahh_, yes. I take it that-a you see the embryo now?"

"_Y-Yes… I see_… _I see it_," Link pointed to the developing fetus in the photo, angling it towards the doctor, "That… _That little thing right there? That's the em…?_"

Doctor Mario nodded affirmatively, "_Yep_. _That's it_. An eight-week-old embryo!"

The Hylian sighed as he crept a hand upon his flat stomach instinctively… He flipped from picture to picture, identifying the embryo with his bulging, blue eyes.

_H-How…? Wh… Why? _

"Is it _that_ big…?"

"_Oh!_ No, no… I just-a magnified the photos a little bit. It's-a currently about the size of a pinto bean."

"…And the painkillers. _Did… Did they hurt it?_"

"How-a many did you take a day?"

"…_A lot_."

"_Hm_. It appears healthy to me. But from-a now on, do not take_ any_ medication that-a is not prescribed from me for-a your baby's sake. _Understand?_"

"Y-Yes sir…"

Doctor Mario smiled at the clueless blonde, and then looked to the rather silent angel.

"Do _you_ see it, Pit?"

"_N-Not really_," the tremulous angel lied.

…Was he _kidding?_ The very _second_ his love opened those pictures, his amethyst eyes_ instantly_ landed on the small, pink, alien-looking _thing_ among Link's other internal insides. Who_ couldn't_ see it? It was just… _there!_ That was a _baby!_ His boyfriend—who is _indeed_ a male—is carrying what is supposedly _their_ child!

"_Here_…"

Link handed the pictures over to his lover; Pit slightly moved away as if it were contaminated. He _looked_ at it, but he did not wish to touch it. In fact, he didn't want _anything_ to do with it.

_Anything_.

The blonde swordsman bit his lip, noticing his lover's uneasiness.

_Pit…_

Link placed the pictures in his lap and dissected it for him; the angel paid him no mind.

"_Umn_… Well… _Let's see here_... This is… _the head?_"

He looked to Doctor Mario for guidance; he swiftly slipped on his glasses.

"_Correct_, Link. That is _indeed_ the head. Those-a black dots you see there? Those are-a the _eyes_. This-a _here_ is the torso, and that dark, round structure there? That is its _heart_. It'll take a while for it to fully develop arms and-a legs, but if you look close enough, you can-a see them. It's-a still in its early stage, so that's pretty much all we can-a extract from this point… In-a time, we will be able to determine its sex, and-a somewhere around your eight month mark, Link, you and-a Pit can come and see me, and I'll hook you up onto the machine and-a the both of you can-a study the screen and look over the baby's _features!_ The images that the _new_ ultrasound produces are so crystal-clear, it's-a possible to do! _How about that?!_"

Link scratched the back of his head, aloof of words, "…Sounds cool—"

"—So Link's_…_ _pregnant_. Like… _pregnant_ pregnant," Pit intruded, folding his arms.

"_Correct_."

"_…Impossible_," he hissed, roughly dragging all ten fingers through his thick, maroon hair, "impossible, impossible, _impossible_."

"Well, _yes…_ But… You have-a the proof. The pictures, Link's stomach pains… And I-a take it that you two have had um… _sexual intercourse _circa_…_ a _month_ ago?"

Pit thought back a few weeks… A month ago. That would be around…

_…_He gasped.

_Valentines Day. _

So_…_ the very_ first_ time that they've_ ever_ made love to one another…Link_ conceived?_ Just like that? Pit put two and two together…

Link nodded and answered the doctor's question for his speechless lover, "…Y-Yes. _Somewhere around the fourteenth of fifteen of February_…"

Doctor Mario clapped his hands together, "See? There-a you go. _But that-a still does-a not explain why Link has female reproductive organs_… Perhaps you're-a just fortunate! That is, if-a you like children_…_ _Do you?_"

The Hylian bowed his head a little while rubbing the shell of his pointed ear with his index finger. He's practically grown up with children all his life…

"…_Yeah_."

"Ah, see?! Congratulations to you, then!"

"—_So_… What _exactly_ does all of _this_ mean? " Pit questioned the doctor, hanging his head.

Doctor Mario scooted over to the angel and placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Well-a, _apparently_, Pit… You're-a going to be a _father_."

…Goosebumps rippled the winged male's skin, making it unbearably itchy. A… a _father?_ Why, he was only sixteen-years-old! _Sixteen!!_ What did he know about being a dad?! _Nothing!_ Absolutely nothing! He didn't have any facial hair, and he was a future father-to-be?! He could _barely_ take care of his own self! Link revived him from his trance as he caressed his lover's knee in a consoling matter…

"A_… A what? I'm gonna be a WHAT?"_

_"…_A_ father."_

The blonde was just as awe-stricken as he was, and he had every right to be. The child currently resided in _his_ stomach, meaning _he_ was going to be responsible for _every_ decision that he made from that moment on. Participating in the daily tournaments or taking part in the morning training sessions with Marth, Roy, Ike and the others was out of the question. That would create stress, and that was something that even he knew was not going to be good for the baby. He's definitely going to have to watch what went in his stomach and _eventually_ keep off his feet, for he now cared not only for himself, but for this fragile child… _But_… he didn't know the first thing about caring for a baby, let alone giving _birth_ to one. Especially as a _male_. He didn't have much money—neither of them did—so how were they going to support their child financially? Where would they find the money to buy clothes? Wouldn't he have to get a job? What about food? _Formula?_ Where would their child sleep? What about toys? Would they need a house? If so, then Pit would need a job to pay for its expenses!

"_Pit…?_ Are you_… Are you going to be okay?_"

"…_I hope so_."

Link's full lips descended into a frown… He gave his anxious lover a gentle, compassionate peck on the cheek and took his cold, dry hands into his…

"He's-a bit shocked, Link. I'm-a sure you two were-a not expecting a child—"

"—_No_. _We were not_," stated Pit affirmatively in an aggravated tone.

"And-a I understand that. But your obliviousness does not count you out for caring for this baby. You two are-a now responsible this child, especially _you_, Link. You-a must watch what you eat, what you do, and-a rest is very, very important. I would-a advise you not to participate in the competitions for the time being. Your belly is-a your baby's temporary home, and until he or she arrives, your body must-a be hospitable and inhabitable. _Pit_… Your-a job is to make-a certain that Link's needs are met. As he gets bigger, moving and walking around will become very difficult for him. He will not be able to fetch things independently. There are-a going to be some moments when he's in intense pain. You must-a keep him under control and comfort him… Anyway, I'll-a inform you both on other vital information later down the road in greater detail when it is needed. And-a Link, I'll schedule your future appointments in advance…"

The blonde nodded, "…_Okay_."

Doctor Mario glanced over to the silent angel. Pit's head remained bowed as he only stared at his lover's soft hands. He said not a word, and he didn't have to. His body language spoke for him. His shoulders appeared to have dislocated from their joints as he slumped over… As if all his new responsibilities were piled onto them one after the other.

He would be a father… A sixteen-year-old _dad_. That word _alone_ left a bad taste in his mouth. Link was going to depend on him greatly, and the baby was going to require as much attention and support…

He feared a lot of things: What if he screwed up? What if he actually _hurt_ the baby opposed to _helping_ it? _What if…_

_…_What if he wasn't a good _father?_

Pit certainly did not see himself as "daddy" material_…_

"_D-Doctor_," he finally spoke,"B-But_… _I-I wasn't _planning_ this!"

Pit finally lifted his heavy head; his tired, now dark-purple eyes were rimmed brightly with red, but he hadn't been _crying_.

"_I know, I know…_ You—_neither of you, I bet_—were expecting something of this magnitude when-a you first came to my office. Yes, you are-a young—_very, very much young_—and-a sixteen-years-old is not the most desired age to start a family. But Pit… You _are-a_ the father of this child whether you like it or not, and-a that is what you must become. For the baby's sake, _and-a_ for Link's sake as well… _They're-a going to need you_."

The distraught angel rapidly shook his head in disagreement, "That's just it, _doctor!_ _I-I can't be a father!_ I'm _sixteen!_ _This isn't fair! _I didn't want this!!"

"I'm-a sorry you feel that way, Pit. But things like-a this are inevitable."

Link rubbed down his lover's back to calm him, "_Pit_… It's _okay_. Everything's going to be okay—"

"—_That's easy for you to say!!_"

Link gasped; he narrowed his soft, robin egg-blue eyes, "Excuse me? '_Easy'?_ Pit, _I'm_ the one carrying this child! _Our child!_ And you have the _nerve_ to say that I've got it _easy?!_"

"_You're_ not the one who's expected to do so damn much!!"

"_Babe_, I'm not expecting _anything_ from you but being a good fath—"

"—I'm only _sixteen-years-old_, Link! _Sixteen!!_ What the hell do _I_ know about fatherhood?!"

"Well-a Pit… _There are-a classes you can-a take_—"

Pit nearly flew out of his chair, blaring in the doctor's face, "—_You _stay out of this! And _no_ I don't want to take any damn _classes!_"

Link gently and quickly seized his lover's balled fist…

"Pit, he's only trying to_ help_—"

…he was just as quickly rejected. Pit furiously snatched his hand away from the blonde man's sweet grasp.

"—I didn't _ask_ for his help!! I didn't ask for_ this!_ None of this!! _I don't want to be a father!! I'm not cut out for that!_"

…Those hurtful words caused something to rupture inside of Link.

"_Pit…! _How _dare_ you say such things? _What is wrong with you?!_ This is not just about _you_ anymore and what's convenient for _you…_! It's about what's _better_ for this baby…! Quit acting like a _selfish_ _child_ and _grow up!_"

And there was an uncomfortable silence… Pit blinked at the infuriated man that he loved for what felt like _years_. The familiar expression of pure terror resurfaced upon his soft features.

_Grow up?_ He had no other option, now. He was obviously this child's… _father_.

Oh how Link wanted to take back those words, but no matter how many times he grasped at the air, he could not reclaim them.

"P-Pit… _I-I_—"

Before he could utter another word, the angel hopped out of his chair and stomped through the white doors. The Hylian desperately called out for him, but the brunet did not return… Out of the vast selection of words, those were probably not the best to choose_…_

"He's-a scared, Link. And-a that was a typical reaction for a future teenage father."

Link fiddled with his thumbs, swallowing, "…_M-Maybe I shouldn't have said that_."

"_No!_ You were-a right! It was the way you_ worded _it that shied him off, though… _Very blunt_, but it's _also_ the truth. Pit _must_ 'grow up' now. As I've-a said before, it is unfair that-a he's being hurled into parenthood at such a young age, but he'll just have to accept it."

The blonde emitted a rather heavy sigh as he continued to gawk at the large, still doors…

"…_I-I hope he does_. I can't do this alone…"

…_I can't do this without you, Pit._

_We can't do this without you._

* * *

And I leave off with a depressing note, but things will get better for Link and Pit later on.

Hope you like it so far, Midnight (and others if you just so happened to get a little curious and moseyed on into this story)! Someone's probably written you something like this already, but…

…_MINE SHAL__L BE THE BEST!! _xD

_Stay tuned…_

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	2. A Not So Brilliant Plan

Title: I'm Gonna Be A _WHAT?_

Pairing(s): **PitxLink**, Mentioned** IkexLink**,** MarthxRoy**

Rating: **T**

**A/N: Happy April Fools Day! **

(And no, I'm not going to be lame and say something like, "I'm totally quitting this story" and put a little "April Fools" joke at the end. You'd probably throw your computer out the window and sue me later.)

I'm sorry for the _unforgivable_ lateness of this chapter. Damn school…

So time-consuming.

But anyway, hopefully the awesomeness of the second chapter will make up for it. Oh, and **forget** about the whole "**three-parts-to-this-story**" thing, 'cause it's going to be _way_ longer than that (and by three parts I mean three chapters, and so on…).

Hrmm… _AH!_ Thanks for all the kind reviews/favorites/alerts (and I'm glad that you like it also, Midnight lD) _Happiness_. I'm _also _glad that so many of you like Uke Link, because I **cannot** see him as being seme. Or even masculine for that matter. I simply cannot. I have a far different brain C:

So, uh, here's Chapter Two. Gomen for all mistakes, I read this thing as carefully as I could.

And yes, Pit's still a jackass… You might not like him a bit after this chapter.

En-jo-ee.

* * *

Hours passed the angel by like the leisurely-moving chain of clouds he rested on. Trillions upon trillions of radiant, dazzling stars twinkled overhead, putting on a fantastic show… one that could only be seen miles and miles above the Earth.

Pit occupied a tiny, plumpish nimbus, lying completely still on his back as he took in the breath-taking cosmos. Typically, he resorted to one of his soft buddies when he was faced with a problem that he could not solve right away, and as soon as he laid his precious head onto one of those dreamy clouds, whatever negative power that was overcoming him would immediately melt away, leaving his state of mind in perfect peace once again.

But it has been _hours_ since he fled the doctor's office and retreated to the fluffy cloud. Obviously the whole "father" business bugged him greatly… and a normal visit to the peaceful skies wasn't going to shake it off just as easily as anything else.

He lay there… _lifeless… numb_… and a bit chilly.

_He didn't understand!_ He _couldn't_ understand! How did Link conceive?! Was it the fact that Pit was a supernatural being? But even so, he was still a male! Or was Link really a woman?! Did Palutena have anything to do with it?! Did Link's goddesses partake in any of it?!

Why were things so complicated? All Pit wanted to do on that Valentines Day evening was to make sweet, sweet love to his blonde the whole night through! That was his only ambition at that time! To love him and to cherish him in the greatest act of love known to the universe… Not get him _pregnant!_ That was the very last, last,_ LAST_ thing on his agenda! No—_correction_—it wasn't on his agenda at all! Because they were males! And homosexuals do not have to worry about their mate conceiving, resulting in an unwanted pregnancy!

…_Wait_.

_Unwanted pregnancies?_

_Does this mean…?_ Did Pit _not _want this baby? Truthfully, all he wished to do in life was to fight. Hell, he was the lead captain of one of the strongest legions that the heavens had ever witnessed. The Super Smash Bros. tournaments helped him accomplish that dream, and meeting the terribly shy, super adorable Link was a huge bonus for him. Now on top of all that, add a baby into the picture…

…There was going to be _constant_ crying, meaning his regular eight-hour nights would be slashed into fractions. Link was going to need extra help caring for their child. All he was going to hear was, "Pit do _this_", "Pit do _that_", "Pit I need _this_", "Pit we need _that_"… Babies are expensive, and having tons of money was mandatory, so he'd have to find some way to create income to support his small family… And the list surely goes on and on; it extends past the angel's arm, probably.

And with that said, what time does he have remaining to participate in the tournaments?_ None! _The baby ruins his entire mapped-out plan! Fighting along side his comrades would be a thing of the past, and that would be one of the incalculable sacrifices he'd have to make for this child that he did not plan.

That he could not and would not have. Was there a way of tricking Mother Nature? Could he prevent this from happening?_ Was such a thing possible?_

As mentioned before, he did not feel that he was ready for such responsibility, and he swore he _briefly_ felt that same negative vibes of anxiety from his lover.

Pit shifted onto his left side, his tired eyes opening and closing…

_I know it's possible; Doctor Mario probably knows about it more than I do. There has to be a way to get rid of this baby. I-I'm simply not ready… And Link knows it. Perhaps if I try to get through to him, he'll finally see why I feel the way I do, and we'll be on the same page… I'll just have to persuade him somehow._

_But… how?_

This was beginning to sound like an _ingenious_ plan to the angel… Of course, he had to tweak it a little more, but he'd add on the finishing touches in the morning. It was well past midnight, and his eyelids were to the point where they automatically closed on him without warning. He veiled his amethysts for the final time that partly cloudy evening, a satisfied smirk lingering on his thin, pink petals as he was carried safely through the indigo sky…

_Morning…_

"Liiiiiiiink?" called Roy.

"Linky?"

"Link, you awake? Breakfast time is almost over"

"It's Unlimited-Waffle-Wednesday! Your favorite day of week!"

Roy and his lover Prince Marth Lowell waited for a few moments in front of their friend's door…

"You think he's up?" Marth murmured.

"I don't know, sweetie. It's unlike him to missUnlimited-Waffle-Wednesday… But keep in mind that he does have that stomach bug."

"Oh, right! _Poor Linky_… It_ has_ been a while. He went to the doctor yesterday to get his results from the day before…"

"Too bad we arrived at the mansion late to receive the news."

The prince smiled, pecking the redhead's cheek, "_But I enjoyed every bit of our anniversary date_."

Roy chuckled before he embraced his royal lover, fondly returning the kiss, "I still can't believe that I've put up with you for _two_ _whole __years_…"

Marth pouted his lips, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

Roy didn't get a chance to give a reply to Prince Marth's question. Link emerged, peeking through the crack he made with the barrier. He looked like he'd gotten only one or two hours of sleep. Small, visible bags could be seen dangling from his bottom eyelids, and his once vibrant, electric-blue eyes churned into their scary counterparts: the haunting, dead grays.

"Oh… _Hey guys_," he meekly greeted. Marth leaped out of Roy's arms, turning to embrace his wobbly pal.

"Hi, Linky!"

"You… _feeling _okay? Y'know, _stomach wise?_"

"Oh. Yeah… I feel a little better… _A little better_, I think… _Better, better_…" he massaged his aching forehead, "_Uhhhhm_, _listen_… Have either of you seen Pit anywhere?"

The prince rubbed his forehead, "_Pit?_ Umm… _no_… Not since breakfast yesterday, actually. Roy and I went on our anniversary date all day, remember?"

"Oh… Yeah, that's right," Link sighed, frowning significantly.

_Pit… _

…_Where are you?_

"_Why?_" Marth inquired.

"I… I just haven't seen him since last night…"

"Did you two get into a fight or somethin'?" Roy questioned, noticing his blonde friend's crestfallen expression.

"…S-Somewhat."

"_AND THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD!_" Marth made obvious, encircling his friend once more.

"I don't look that pitiful, do I?"

"Well—no, but… _BUT I CAN SENSE IT!_"

"…I'll meet you guys in the café; I'm going to get dressed," Link gave the monarch a quick smile and a sincere pat on the back, "I'm sure Pit'll turn up somewhere… "

"O-Okay… We'll keep an eye out for him!" Marth managed to squeeze in before the Hylian shut his door.

"I… I hope he's alright," Roy added…

"I _still_ think that Ike would've made a much better lover… Do you see the way he _looks_ at oblivious, little Link? He treats him so well… His eyes hold so much love and compassion for him… It's _heartbreaking_…"

"Link's already made his decision on whom he wants to be with; let's try not to interfere with his love life."

"But _Linky_ is my _baby!_ Of course I'm going to interfere; _I'm only looking out for him!_ And it's been four months since he and Pit have been together and he's _already_ started hurting him! _I won't have it!_"

_Link's Dorm…_

The second Link closed the door, he dived right back into his warm sheets. He did not—_repeat_—did _not_ want to get up. He had the absolute _worst_ headache or migraine or _whatever _it was, in the _world._ The blazing rays of the sun seeping through his thin, green curtains did not help him in any way. It was like having a thousand monkeys banging endlessly on your eardrums…

Link _always_ got headaches when he didn't obtain his usual six or seven hours of sleep. And he didn't get much of that last night. He spent much of his naptime searching for his lover Pit. He excavated the north, south, east and west wings of the enormous mansion, questioning anyone who lingered around in the corridors if they've seen the runaway angel, and he climbed every staircase there was…

..._All for nothing_. Pit was _no where_ to be found. He retired to his bed well past midnight, and it was there that he lay awake in complete darkness, assuming the worst…

What if Pit _left_ him? Did he leave him already? _Was that why he couldn't find him?!_ What about their baby? Would he have to do everything the doctor mentioned on his own? _Wouldn't that be difficult?!_

But… But he _needed_ Pit! It may sound quite desperate, yes, but it was true. He can't abandon him now! Not in his greatest time of need! The man was told less than twelve hours ago that he was pregnant! _With child! _And as if he needed more stress and anxiety, his lover bails on him! They'd only been together for four months… That'd probably make it easier for Pit to just up and leave since their so-called _feelings for each other _weren't exactly as strong as they needed to be in a situation like this. _No_, Link did not ask for this… But it was neither his fault. He didn't know that if he and Pit made love on _Valentines Day_ of all days that he'd get _pregnant._

Who was he to turn to, now? His friends would more than likely supply him with all the comfort and support that he could _ever_ need, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them… Not at this particular point in time, anyway. Sure, he would have to eventually, but it would be best to keep his surprise pregnancy a secret. He and Doctor Mario discussed that a little after Pit's "great escape".

Link sluggishly arose from his cozy sheets, rubbing his sleepy eyes… He had only fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed and head down to the café for breakfast. There were days that he could go without having that first, important meal of the day, and he often ate a simple muffin with a cup of milk and that would be just about all… But—as the doctor mentioned—he could not miss or skip any meals. It was now important that he'd receive proper nourishment, for he was not eating only for himself, but for his child, too.

But, he didn't _feel_ hungry… His overriding feelings outweighed hunger, but in this predicament he'd have to eat something for the good of the growing being inside him. That idea_ still_ had him shaking in his boots. Should he be _excited_ about being perhaps the _only_ impregnated male in history?

…He was going to be a _mommy_.

A _male _mommy.

Well, he_ did _like children; he couldn't lie about that. He has a blast playing with the five children that resided within the Smash mansion. But he wasn't expecting to have his first child at nineteen-years-old. He didn't know when he wanted to have his first child, in truth. But he was having one, and he could say that he was a bit… _ecstatic_. Although he wasn't looking forward to "becoming the size of a blimp" as Doctor Mario illustrated, and the many hours of labor pains that he'd have to endure.

He and Pit—who were two males—created something _together_. Such a thing would be envied by other homosexual couples who wanted a child of their own. In their situation, they would have to adopt someone else's infant. An infant that contained _neither_ of their DNA. Perhaps one male partner's DNA if they decided to go through with the surrogate mother option. But for Link and Pit, their child would inherit_ their_ traits, _their _DNA, genes, physical features, etcetera… It would be _their_ child, not someone else's, or _partially_ someone else's…

But _theirs_… Their own little replica.

Link dragged himself into the shower, dousing his aching body with warm, comforting water… Why was he getting ready? _What _was he getting ready for? He couldn't participate on the rough, vigorous matches; it was far too risky, and he didn't want to put his baby in any danger whatsoever.

The Hylian grabbed the bottle of his favorite shampoo, poured some of the syrupy-blue liquid into his hand and lathered it well into his locks… The pleasant, fruit smell wafting from it relaxed him so, and relaxation was something that he—and the angel Pit—needed at the time…

**&&&**

After minutes of working his wings with his typical flying exercises—and working up a sweat while doing them—Pit descended from the skies to take his own routine bath, wondering if his lover was awake…

And if so… how was he feeling? Good? Okay? _Happy?_ He figured that he'd be a _little_ upset with him for running off on him, but again, _sixteen?_

What sixteen-year-old _wouldn't_ do that?

Shortly after his shower—the angel chose to wear his red toga for that day—he ascended back into the heavens and plopped onto a new, much plumper cloud to go into greater depth and tweak his "Baby Prevention" plan… and so far, it was going quite well.

_Breakfast…_

"_Over here_, Link~!" directed the strident voice of Prince Marth. Link cringed as the sharp sound waves bounced around the walls of his sensitive, Hylian ears… that voice would definitely contribute to making his growing headache worse than it needed to be. He and his tray—or rather truckload—of food and fruits made their way to the prince's and Roy's table. His tray carried three, mammoth-sized waffles, toppings included strawberry, blueberry and raspberry, a ladle full of fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs and a small bowl of various fruits. Link pulled out a chair and took his seat, "Hello."

Roy smirked, slurping all he could from the last drops of his latte, "_That's_ the Link that _I _know."

"I'd never miss Unlimited-Waffle-Wednesday…" confessed the blonde, slicing his waffles into symmetrical pieces.

"Did you find Pit yet?" the prince questioned, crossing his legs.

He noted Link's depressing pupils and the lowering of his readied knife and fork as he watched his body language intensely, "_No… I did not find him_."

"_Awww_…" he cooed, encompassing his best friend, "It's okay! He'll pop up somewhere. It's Pit! But _s__ee?_ You didn't _listen_ to me; I told you that you needed someone more mature. Someone that you can _relate_ to, someone that you know you can trust… Someone like—"

"—_Marth_, darling?" Roy interrupted, knowing where his lover was going to go with that statement. Prince Marth rolled his eyes, very disappointed that his lover didn't give him the opportunity to let him finish, as he muttered something underneath his breath, but turned to his redheaded lover with a shining grin on his fair lips.

"Yes, pumpkin?!"

Roy shook his empty latte cup, "You wouldn't mind getting me another latte, would you?"

"_Of course not!_" he wholeheartedly replied, skipping over to retrieve the cup from the redhead.

"_Behave yourself_," Roy mumbled lightly to his lover before handing it over.

"Yes, _father_…" mocked the prince before granting. Both Link and the redhead saw him off to the beverage counter, Roy deciding when it was safe enough to talk with when his cobalt-haired lover was clearly out of earshot range…

"_Forgive him_… obviously, he_ still_ doesn't approve of you and Pit…"

"…_I can tell_," Link sadly responded, spooning a small portion of his strawberry waffle into his mouth.

"But as long as you love him, that's all that matters. _Anyhow_, back to what's _really_ important. How'd the visit with the doctor go? What about the results? Did he find anything?"

The blonde slowly chewed his waffle… This is where he would have to tell a teensy, white lie.

He severed eye contact with the redhead, "Nope… Um… He didn't find anything."

"_Ohh_… That's strange. _Surely he would've found out what's been bothering you about now…_ I still think its Marth's gingerbread cookies. Don't tell him that I said that, though, he'd probably _murder_ me… But I see you're not wearing your battle gear… Are you sitting out today?"

And this was true: Link was dressed in a baby-blue polo shirt, capris and sandals.

"_Yeah_… Doctor Mario's orders."

"Well, that's good… We're all concerned about you; boisterous fighting wouldn't necessarily help you feel any better—"

"—_Roy?_"

"Yes, Link?"

Link poked around with his scrambled eggs, "When… When you and Marth have your fights… Like, _really_, _really_ big fights. How do _you_ solve them?"

The redheaded swordsman blinked, "How do _I_ solve them?"

"…_Y-Yes_."

"Hmm… Well, _that's quite simple_. Marth's _really_ easy to please, but whenever we have our, I guess… _epic_ fights, I make sure that I make it up to him as _best_ as I can. I give him dozens upon dozens of his favorite flowers, I take him out shopping; I buy whatever he wants, which burns big holes in my pockets… _Prince Marth sure has expensive tastes, but that's understandable_… Gah… I'm rambling._ Occasionally_, I'd cook up a little something for him… But most importantly, I let him know that I _still_ _love_ him. Sure, we disagree on many things, and there are going to be times when we fuss and fight and have our episodes, but that's what strengthens and tests the real love of a relationship… And over the past two years I've learned that you have only _two _choices when faced with a dilemma: either you make it out of the fight together, or you both go down in defeat. And—_somehow_—Marth and I have lasted this long. _Are we destined to be together?_ _That _I do not have the answer to… But anyway… _In a nutshell_, there are many ways for you and your lover to recover from a fight… But always remember that love must be present."

"_I'm back~!_" Marth happily announced, Roy's latte in hand.

"Ahhh… _That was fast_," the redhead stated, receiving his drink, "_Thanks_. Did you ask for extra chocolate sprinkles?"

"_And_ extra, extra foam, extra milk, lots of cream and sugar and a _tad_ bit of whipped cream," Prince Marth wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he settled into his lap, "_Just the way you like it_."

The two shared a hearty giggle before their perfect, gentle lips meshed in a heavenly kiss. Link—a tad bit envious of his two friends—grinned weakly at the happy couple… He didn't believe that there was a power in the universe that was strong enough to come between them; that's what a two-year relationship would do for you. You wouldn't dare catch one without the other conjoined somewhere at the hip. They spent the majority of their days with each other: training together, fighting together… And as Roy mentioned, they had their share of fights, some ranging from petty, verbal fights to full-fledged fist fights. But the sooner either of them apologized to the other, all was well, and you'd find them violently sucking each other's faces off just about anywhere in the mansion.

Secretly, Link hoped that he and Pit were to become as happy and fortunate as the inseparable pair seemed to be two years from now…

_Pit… Himself…_ and hopefully, their little _child_.

That's all he desired… A big, happy family…

…_Right_.

"Linky! Did you get the test results back from Doctor Mario?!"

The daydreaming Hylian reverted from his thoughts, "—Uh… No. N-Not yet…"

"Aww… that_ can't_ mean good news!"

"—And that's just what he needs, Marth. Gee, do you have such optimism…!"

Link perked up. A toothy Ike hovered overhead, smiling down upon his blonde head. And for the first time that very morning, Link's precious lips bore a genuine grin. Words could not express how ecstatic he was to see the mercenary.

"Hello there, Link," Ike greeted casually, taking a seat next to his pal.

"H-Hello…" the archer mumbled, bowing his head.

Ike grinned again—he seemed to be made of smiles—but it didn't take him long to notice that something was quite different about his Hylian friend that morning.

"_Your clothes_… You're not fighting today?"

"…No."

"'No'? _Why not?_ You appeared to be fine yesterday… _Tummy still hurts?_" Ike questioned with hinted playfulness, but disappointment was clearly evident in his voice. The mercenary gingerly gave his golden-haired friend a gentle, affectionate poke to his abdomen; Link's cheeks tinted just a little as he bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"_Mmhmm_… A… a little."

"But you went to the Doctor Mario yesterday, right? What did he say…? He didn't find anything—_bad_—did he?"

Link sighed… He was getting a little annoyed by having to repeat the very same thing over and over…

"_N-No_… But I'm okay."

"_And that's all that matters to me_."

Ike personally gave him an endearing smirk.

"Yeah…"

If it was one person he was happy to see at a time like this, then it was Ike. The fine, unruly-haired gentlemen was like a brother to him—a _big_ brother. Ike found himself constantly looking out for Link since the day the two locked eyes. Whenever the shorter swordsman was around or in a noteable distance, all he could do was smile. It was as if that were the only gesture that his lips knew how to make. And ever since, one knew the other like the back of his hand, and that rang true for the tall, handsome mercenary. It didn't take many days after the two met for everyone in the entire manor to figure out about Ike's obvious crush on the small Hylian…

…all except for the clueless Hylian himself.

And because of that, Ike would sadly continue to be viewed as nothing more than a big brother, but that did not necessarily mean that his strong feelings towards Link would deteriorate, if such a thing was possible. True, he and Pit were an item—and Ike was the first person that Link told this but of heart-breaking news to—greatly cutting his chances of being with the one he had loved for so long. But as long as the two of them could remain friends, that was good enough for him.

"What's wrong…?" asked the nosy yet concerned bluenette, noticing Link's standoffish attitude, "You seem a little… _withdrawn_."

"He and Pit got into a fight!" the just-as-nosy prince tattled voluntarily, making himself apart of their supposedly two-way conversation, nodding proudly.

Roy could only shake his head.

"Hmm… A _fight_, you say?" Ike asked, sounding very intrigued.

"Yep! A fight! Pit ran away last night and poor Link's been worried sick about him!"

"_Honey?_" The crimson-haired individual began through his gleaming teeth, "_What have I told you about interfering?_"

"_I wasn't interfering! Ike is Link's friend! He should know these things, too!_"

Marth and Roy held their own private conversations, Ike and Link suddenly doing the same.

The mercenary lowered his husky voice, "_I knew something was up with you… You should know better than to try and hide anything from me_…"

Yes… he did know better. For he trusted the taller man more than anyone in the mansion besides Pit. They shared nearly everything together, and Link keeping something secret from him was like a violation of their open friendship. The bashful blonde tried his best not to get caught up in the mercenary's hurt, cerulean orbs…

"_I'm sorry, Ike_…"

He turned away.

"_Hey_…"

That solely meant, "look at me".

Link pathetically hunched forth, facing his best friend. A warm, familiar hand rubbed his aching back…

"_What is it, Link? You can trust me… You know you can_."

"I-Ike… I… I…"

"—Link!!" a new voice shrilled. Ike quickly removed his hand, knowing that the new voice belonged to none other than the heavenly angel Pit, and he was quite protective of the blonde. Something else that bothered Ike greatly. Pit got in the way of their friendship; they seemed to grow apart with each passing day. The two swordsmen spoke to each other less whenever Link and the brunet began dating, which undoubtedly broke his heart.

Link's azures grew twice the size of his three waffles. The brunet raced to his lover's side, grinning hysterically, to capture his attention. It did not take him long to reach their table, but by the time he did, he was short of breath.

"H… Hi, Link! Good… Good morning!"

Everyone remained silent. Including the flabbergasted blonde. Instead of looking utterly clueless himself, Pit greeted his lover with a sweet kiss to the cheek and a glittery smile.

Ike eyed him suspiciously…

"Hey… Um… can we talk…? Somewhere over there?"

Link did not answer. He blinked, but his lips did not move. And neither did his body, which remained planted in his chair. He sat there in silence, staring mindlessly at the winged male as if he didn't understand a single word he was saying.

_Well, that's predictable_… Pit told himself.

"_Look…_ I'm _sorry_ about yesterday… for running off on y—"

A sharp click echoed throughout the large café; it didn't take the lingering Smashers long to realize that Pit had just gotten brutally slapped. Roy and Marth couldn't believe their eyes, and the indigo-haired mercenary was totally lost.

"I _looked _for you… I _waited _for you… _All night_. I did not get any sleep. I was worried to_ death_ about you."

The brunet blinked…

…_I deserved that._

If you were close enough, you could probably hear the imaginary smoke blowing through the Hylian's flared nostrils. A very, very hurt expression overtook his features, souring his beautiful face… and this deeply saddened his ashamed lover.

Pit smiled apprehensively, "…_I'm sorry_. I apologize, Link," he whole-heartedly explained, cannily holding his precious's head in his warm, nervous palms, "I did not mean to make you worry about me so much… I did not mean to deprive you of sleep. But I was shocked, sweetie. The whole situation… it's still too much to take in."

Link gazed to the marble floor, "_I understand_…"

"…But I have a plan! It'll help the both of us out!" said the angel with very much enthusiasm, "Um… _could we_… go somewhere kinda… _private?_"

Pit jerked his head to the side, noting the three on looking swordsmen staring intensely down their throats. Link scanned their surroundings. It would not have been wise to talk about their future child while the others were present.

"_Excuse me_…" Link muttered kindly to his friends, he and Pit taking a couple paces away from the table.

"Okay… As I've said before, I've come up with a plan that'll work for the both of us!"

Link, intrigued, slightly nodded, folding his limbs, "I'm listening."

Pit held up one finger, "I've made up two plans; I'll elaborate on Plan A first. You can have the baby, but—if this is fine with you, of course—we can give it up for adoption!"

The blonde-haired Hylian's round, crystal tripled their size once again, but the angel did not catch this significant action. He was too caught up in explaining his brilliant plan.

"We could give it up to Mario and Princess Peach! They've always wanted a child! And the reason why I chose the adoption route is because… I personally don't think the baby would be brought up properly… especially with two, young parents, and also take into account that we're the same sex. And to add onto that… I know nothing about parenting… But if you don't agree with Plan A, I've come prepared! Plan B might sound a little extreme, but I think it's for the best. We could stop the baby before it even comes! It would save us all the trouble. Of course I'd have to have your permission to do so as well… But anyway—"

"—You're suggesting… _that_… that we _murder_ our _child?_"

Pit flinched at the strong word "murder" that his love used, scratching the nape of his neck, "_Wellll_, I wouldn't use the word 'murder', but—"

"—But that's what you're _suggesting_… To_ kill _our baby. Your baby, that _I'm_ carrying."

"Um... Technically—"

"'Technically' nothing! _It's still your_ _own flesh and blood!_ JUST BECAUSE A CHILD GETS IN THE WAY OF YOUR FUTURE PLANS AND GOALS YOU DON'T SEE ANY OTHER OPTION THAN AN _ABORTION?!_"

"Link—_please quiet down!_"

"'Quiet down'?! No! You think I'm going to 'quiet down' when you practically asked me if I would go through on _killing_… _on… on murdering my baby? Our baby?_"

His baby blues grew moist, and his full lips began to quiver…

"_Honestly_… H-How did you _think _this was going t-to affect me? Did you think th-that I was going to be fine with giving away our baby? Did you think that I would approve of… c-cheating our child out of a chance at _life?_"

Unfortunately, Pit did not have the answer to that at the moment. All he could do was foolishly stare at the short, hurting man with drooping pupils…

"I… I didn't…"

He then decided to try and reach out to him, stretching his right hand orth to pull the blonde, but Link nearly tripped over his own foot in order to avoid the angel's sweet touch…

"Don' touch m-me…" he warned, "…Don't you d-dare touch me."

Link could barely breathe, and the last thing he wanted was Pit's hands touching him. He didn't understand…! How could he? A poor, fickle baby?! Their poor, fickle baby! Did he not want it that bad?! To the point where he resorted to death just to get rid of it?!

No… this was not the Pit he knew, the Pit he fell head over heels for… The loving, caring, compassionate angel that would break his back to meet his every need and willingly fulfill his burning desire.

Why wouldn't he show the same love for his child?

"Link… I'm sorry. I didn't know—"

"—I'm having this baby, whether you like it or not. And it _will_ belong to me. I will be the mother _and_ the father of that child if I have to, so if you're that hell-bent on ridding yourself of your responsibilities, I'll gladly raise this baby on my own. But when the day comes when_ your_ child asks me where his _other_ father is and why he doesn't have two parents like all the other kids do, then I'll be forced to tell him that his _no-good_ daddy _disowned_ him. That his daddy didn't_ love_ him, didn't _care_ about him, didn't _want _him… That his selfish father only looked out for _himself_ instead of what was better for his own _family!_"

Pit steadily lowered his gaze at his lover's speech that was harshly spat at him through clenched, white teeth in a hushed tone. Although it was semi-true that he didn't really want this child, the last thing he wanted the future five-year-old to be told was that his father did not care about him… Because—deep, deep down somewhere in his immortal heart—he _did_ really care.

When he was young, he didn't have a mother… or a father. He didn't know them, in fact. The only reason why he suggested adoption was because he wanted the baby to have the best life it could possibly have; at the time, Pit did not think—or he wasn't sure—that he could give his child all the best, and what good parent wouldn't want that for their child?

"_L-Love_… I'm sorr—"

"—You didn't have a mother _or_ a father, and neither did I! And you _know_ what it feels like to be lonely! You _know_ what it feels like to be unloved! To not have a family! And you want to wish the same thing on this child?! This innocent child that did not ask for any of this?! I d-don't even know w-who you are anymore! You're not Pit—You're not even an a-angel! You're a demon for suggesting something as… as… _disgusting_ as that! _A de—!!_"

_Abruptly_, he bent halfway over, his left hand suddenly capped over his lips, his right hand clutching onto his stomach for dear life.

* * *

Fufuu... Cliffhanger.

I think.

Yep yep, told ya Pit was an even more jackass.

I apologize for the late update as said before. Teachers have a way of making your life miserable, especially English teachers. Now those are the worst.

Oh, and I don't want any Pro-Abortion or Anti-Abortionists filling my inbox with PMs of nonsense. Because I'll delete it and then report you for harassment. It's just a story, a fragment of my (corrupted) imagination.

And it's also my story. So I can do what I want, basically.

_'Kay?!_

(Don't worry, Hokage is a nice person).

Now, for the reviews. Since I'm practically in a different auidence now, I reply my reviews the old-fashioned way. Sure I could use the instant-reply thing, but I find this way much easier... for me, that is.

**Sachiko V:** Yay, Sachiko! -Is happy- I don't know why I like making such dramatic fics. I guess I excel in that form of literature. And YES! -celebrates all the Uke Link advocates- People actually see where I'm coming from with this idea of making him be the submissive for once :D And the IkeXLink. GAAAAH. It's so hard for me to not write them all lovey-dovey since I'm writing it so much... And they won't be lovey-dovey for a while in ALB either (which I need to continue working on). This makes me sad...

**Angel Fantasy:** I'm glad that you find it interesting! Cx

**The Mad Joker:** Fu... Yes. Ike almost got the chance to "comfort" Link, but since Pit's a bit protective in this fic he'd probably bite his hand off... Uke Link! -hops- and yes, as soon as Pit stops being a jackass, he'll get in touch with his fatherly side xD

**Pikana:** Why thank you! I'll try to update faster :D And I shall, sincce Spring Break is starting.

**Harpy Link234:** -bows before the IkeXLink believer- Yes... I have found another person that agrees with the joining of the mercenary and the Hylian... I praise thee. I hope I added somemore of Link's feelings in this chapter. I intended to do that, but it's up to the reader to decided after all. And YES! I see Link as the motherly type, too! And Pit. Well the both of them, maybe. But I like Uke Link, so he'll just have to be the mommy :D

**ShaSha3498:** Haa, as you can see Pit's not accepting it too well xD

**LittleFoxDemon:** YAY! Another Uke Link supporter! We should have our own cult...

**Invader Aqua:** Don't worry, I picture him as the motherly type, too... and I'm also confident that he'll stop being a whiny-baby and take care of his responsiblities... Oh yes, I know already what the baby's going to look like. The name, too. I know everything, fu fu.

**Midnight Crystal Sage:** YAAAAAAY. I'm not a complete failure after all :3 I'm EKK-STAA-TIK that you like it. And sooner or later, Pit'll man up, Link will stop being so emotional, and all will be well, but the two of them will have to have a few more of their little episodes before any of that happens xD You're welcome~!

**Finished.**

...I should update a bit faster since the school year's just about over and Spring Break is nearing. So that's good news for all of you. Story-wise, more IkeXLink is to be expected in the next chapter C: Which is good news for me since I'm going into withdrawls...

Until the next update!

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	3. Apologies

Title: I'm Gonna Be A _WHAT?_

Pairing(s): **PitxLink**, Mentioned** IkexLink**,** MarthxRoy**

Rating: **T**

**A/N: **The third chapter... I finally had a chance to upload it.

I hope that you will all enjoy this one! And I am happy to announce that Pit finally sees the light.

So let's begin.

Gomen for mistakes. Hokage can't type up a single chapter without making some stupid error somewhere...

* * *

"_...Are you sure this is something you—mnnn—want to do?"_

_Link ghosted his sweet, deadly lips about the crook of the angel's neck._

"_Pit, when I said that I would give my all to you, I meant it," he whispered into his ears._

_Pit steadily lowered his body upon his lover's, watching the burning-blue irises intensely..._

"_...I love you, Link."_

"_I love you, too, Pit..._

_...Happy Valentines Day."_

**&&&**

"_LINK!!_"

The flabbergasted traveler jostled to the blonde's side, who had collapsed onto his knees. Prince Marth wailed his way to the cramping male, Roy—voluntarily this time—following afterwards. Pit—dumbfounded and overtaken with concern for his lover—galloped for Link but was forcefully stopped by a suddenly fuming prince.

"And _where_ pray tell do you think _you_ are going?!"

"I'm _going _to see what's wrong with my _boyfriend—!_"

"—and cause further pain to him? I think not! Ever since you two have been together you've been nothing but bad news! Link deserves better than that—than _this!_"

"_Look you_. I didn't come for a lecture. You have your beliefs and I have mine. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd step aside..."

Meanwhile, Ike and Roy were helping up a hyperventilating Link.

"Link—Link are you alright?" Roy inquired earnestly.

"I—_mmm_."

The archer capped his mouth as if preventing something from leaving it.

"Link... you're going to have to speak up, or otherwise I won't be able to help you."

Roy raised a questioning brow at the bothered mercenary.

"_I"?_

"I-I'm okay..." Link said, swallowing the rapidly-accumulating saliva to the back of his throat.

_...Throw up._

_I'm going to throw up._

"B-Be right back. _Please._.. do not worry about me—"

"—I'm coming with you—" said Ike.

"—_No!!_ Stay here!!" Link screamed... for whatever reason, sprinting off in the opposite direction without a word as he kept his hand pasted over his trembling lips.

Ike could feel the crevasse created by those last words forming in his heart as he watched the blonde man run.

Marth and Pit—in the midst of their verbal argument—spun their heads towards the commotion just as everyone else who was present in the café had done, the angel without more ado noting his runaway boyfriend.

"_LINK!_" they shrieked in perfect sync. Both ran for their friend and lover, but one disapproved of the other meeting up with him to see what the matter was.

"No! You're staying here! You've done enough damage as it is already!" Marth hollered.

"Oh, and like you haven't?!"

"I'm not the one who's made him cry!"

"Or have you? You're the one bombarding him with nonsense like," the angel—with lots of energy—mocked Marth by placing his hands on his cheeks and moaning, "'Oh! Pit doesn't deserve you!' 'You're too good for him!', 'Go find a real, strong, nice man!' You're just jealous 'cause you know he's in love with me and not your favored choice! And when you say things like that, you're only hurting him! 'Why doesn't Marth like you? I don't understand...' He comes to me with this almost every night with damp eyes, and I can't give him an answer to his question 'cause I have no idea why you hate me!"

Marth "hmph"ed, fussing with his bangs. He did this whenever he had nothing to snap back with, because what the brunet spoke of was in fact true.

"...Roy? I'm going to find out what's wrong with Link. Talk some sense into Pit, will you?"

"_Mar_—"

The prince kissed the redhead's cheek, smiling, but his fearsome eyes sent him a far more different message... one that told him what would happen if he failed to obey his simple request.

"Um... yeah. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, beloved. I love you_ soooo_ much~!"

Roy spun his eyes into his head as he was given another kiss to his cheek.

Pit couldn't believe it.

Marth skipped away for the restroom, but stopped beside the paralyzed mercenary.

"I think you would have made a much better lover. I'll go see what's wrong... don't worry!"

"Yeah... _Okay."_

Pit and Roy held their conversation as well, but it was more focused on Roy submissiveness and pushover attitude towards his partner.

"Why do you allow him to boss you around like that?! He doesn't run things around here! I honestly thought you were the dominant one!"

"I am!! _When it comes down to the bedroom..._ B-But listen. He's not always like this. Prince Marth is a really, really sweet and endearing person to the people he likes. He's only bossy and snappy when it comes to Link. Link is like his "child" that he feels that he has to protect, and you already know that he really doesn't favor you. He sees you as a threat to Link's happiness."

"And that's what I'm trying to friggin' understand! How am I a threat?! I've done nothing to deserve that kind of assumption!"

"_Look_—I don't know what goes on in that head of his and I probably won't ever find out; What I do know is that he doesn't like anybody toying with Link's feelings. Link cried a few minutes ago and—in Marth's eyes—you're the one at fault.

I know you love Link, and I know that you really, really care about him. But... for Link's sake and my sake as well, please... just wait a while before checking in on Link. Marth will raise hell if you join him and I don't want you to get hurt. So stay put... okay?"

Pit crossed his small limbs in aggravation.

"Oh... _Alright_."

"_Thank you_," Roy sighed, falling to his knees, "but just to let you know, I don't think you're a bad person. Link needs someone like you by his side... someone to protect him and love him. And if something so sweet like the bond you two share is meant to be, then it will be.

_Trust me._

It will be..."

**&&&**

Roy was having a very, very difficult time taking in the nauseating sounds of an upchucking Hylian on the other side of the children's restroom door.

Marth, however, was suffering far greater than he.

While knocking on the bright, red door lightly, Roy asked, "'You alright in there, Link? Need anything?"

"_Alright?!_ No, he's not alright! He's throwing up, for God's sake!"

"_Babe_... you yelling and screaming at me is not going to help him get any better—"

"—Oh quit your blabbering! Link's trying to say something!"

Prince Marth shoved his lover from the door and barked, "Sweetie! I'm sorry! What did you say?!"

"I'm... I'm alright," the blonde replied with barely any strength at all. Roy didn't blame him. Throwing up takes a lot out a person.

The prince barely heard the blonde man's response, and for this he burst through the door with terrorizing strength. Link had just flushed down what he'd nibbled on that morning when the royal highness catapulted his lean body in the air, sweeping him up into his arms.

He practically kissed _dents_ into the sweet skin of his right cheek.

"_Aww! _Poor thing! _My poor, poor Linky!_ How do you feel...?"

"...Dizzy."

"'Dizzy'?!" Marth slapped his hand onto Link's forehead, "Ah! And you're a little warm, too..._ Sweetheart_, what is going on with you? You've been sick for nearly a month, you're slapping Pit around..."

Link simply humped his shoulders.

"I... I don't know."

The prince peered around heedfully for his nosy lover. He'd need to lower his chipper voice when he was around in order to get something private across. Once in the clear, he replied with...

"Is it Pit? Is he the one hurting you—?"

But nothing goes past Roy unheard or unseen.

"—Now Marth, be reasonable. Pit has _nothing_ to do with Link vomiting—"

"—_Roy?_ Can you _please_ stop nagging my ears off every five seconds? Instead, make yourself useful and get Link a glass of water... _'Poor thing's dehydrated_..."

The redhead's aquamarines gyrated in annoyance and fulfilled his prince's command without further, notable complaint.

"...What did Pit say to you in the café that made you so upset?" Marth daintily continued, whispering in a tone as if he were talking to a frightened sheep. The frightened sheep wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "..._Nothing_."

"'Nothing'...? Link, he must've said something to trigger such emotion from you. It's alright, darling, you can tell me—"

"—_Marth?_ I wanna lie down... I don't feel so good."

The young, cobalt-haired man blinked a couple times, and then scrambled all over the small compartment, flinging his arms in a frenzied manner.

"UM—OKAY! LET'S GET YOU TO BED! _OH_, WAIT! YOUR WATER!"

Marth hung himself halfway out the restroom door, hollering down the hall, "_ROOOOOY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!_"

"Coming, dearest!" he mocked quietly, speed walking towards his destination.

"Can you walk, sweet pea?"

The loving prince kneeled down next to the droopy-eyed Hylian scooping the petite blonde into his arms. But Link politely shoved his limbs off his body.

"Yes... I can walk," he claimed, standing on his wobbly, two feet.

"_Here you are._"

Roy entered the room, handing his ill, blonde friend an icy-cold glass of fresh water, a sliced, lonesome lemon floating atop of the ice.

Link took it appreciatively, "Thank you very much, Roy."

"Nooo problem."

"Now I want you to get plenty of rest, okay dear? Plenty of rest and be sure to drink plenty of fluids! That's very important!" Prince Marth reminded, wagging an authorizing finger in his face. Roy roughly grasped the prince's hand, beginning to lead the both of them out of the restroom and to get the prince out of Link's throat. Surely he couldn't breathe with him there.

"Alright, love. Let's leave Link in peace for a while, shall we?"

As he was being hauled away, Marth barked out more motherly orders, the volume decreasing as he was being dragged further and further away from his "baby".

**&&&**

Link stopped by the doc's office to pick up some safe, headache medicine to put the relentless monkeys in his ears to sleep. He told him that he'd thrown up a few minutes before in a bit of a worried tone, but Doctor Mario assured him that the vomiting and sea sickness was completely typical for the first couple weeks of pregnancy. The doctor then went on and asked him about how Pit was holding up about the entire situation. Link—with a bold face—fibbed and told him that after hours of reassuring him, he eventually became ecstatic at the thought of being a daddy, all the while wearing a plastic smile.

"Rest easy, now Link! I-a will-a see you in a few weeks!" said the happy-go-lucky doctor.

With his medicine in hand, the Hylian returned to his dorm, slipped into some silky comfortable PJs, took one of his headache pills and silently eased into his sheets. But instead of peacefully falling into a heavenly slumber, the very first thing the man did was cry his eyeballs dry.

He cried about Pit's so-called plans... He cried because he was unhappy with Marth disapproval of Pit... He cried for the unfortunate being inside of him...

_Why?_ He wondered, why _me?_

What in his goddesses names did he ever do to deserve this?

He saw being with child more of a blessing than a curse, which was evidently what Pit thought it was...

It took him ten minutes to get himself together; as a result from bawling, he had gotten quite hungry. A significant, astonishing growl—one that Link heard himself—sounded beneath the thin sheets...

The blonde rubbed his tummy as if it were a beast he was trying to soothe.

If he was hungry, then that meant his child had to be hungry, too. He'd only taken a couple bites out of his waffle during breakfast, which he later watched spiral down the toilet bowl... So technically, it was as if he hadn't eaten at all, and nutritional deprivation was not good for either one of them.

"..._I'm sorry, Baby_," apologized the sniveling Hylian, gently massing his toned belly.

_...I should go and fix something._

But truthfully, all Link wished to do at the moment was rest up, but food was currently way more important than shut eye. Yep, that's what throwing up can do for you. Link—groaning for the millionth time that morning—drug himself up and tossed the comfy covers from his body.

_I'll just have some cereal... that should be good enough._

But before he could even decide on what type of cereal he wanted, a knock that caused him to involuntarily flinch alarmed at his door.

Quickly, the blonde brushed away the remnants of any tears—erasing the evidence—and made himself decent. He straightened his pajamas that seemed to have slipped off his body.

"I-It's unlocked! You may come in!"

And soon enough, a tall, familiar figure stepped through the door.

Predictably, it was the handsome mercenary Ike. He was not alone, though. With him he brought a rather small plate... one that looked like it could hold a single sandwich in the wide eyes of the stricken Hylian.

But moreover, why was he here? Didn't the matches already start? Shouldn't he be out there with the rest of his comrades, being deafened by the volume of the screeching fans and tackled by the numerous weapons available unto them?

"Hey, Link," the man sweetly greeted, lightly shutting the door behind him.

"_Hi..._" he responded meekly, his mind continuing to be plagued on the fact that Ike was in his dorm and not out in the coliseum. Ike and his mysterious, orange plate made their way over to the blonde's bed.

"May I?" the man kindly asked with a sincere smile before taking a seat beside his best friend... and crush.

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Ike plopped down next to him, "Thank you."

Link simply flapped his eyelashes at the mercenary, trying to find a reason for his sudden presence.

"Ike? Uhh..."

"...What am I doing here?" Ike laughed, "I came here to check up on you. If I recall correctly, you told me that you were 'just fine' right before you vomited in the children's bathroom..."

The tips of the archer's Hylian ears burned with red.

"H... How did you know?"

"Marth told me a little after you left; I had a hard time figuring out what he was saying, actually. I'd never seen him so panicked. I think he said something about Pit, too... I don't really remember..."

_...Would I have made a better lover?_

"_Oh..._"

If it was about Pit, it couldn't have been anything good.

"_...Sandwich? _I thought you'd be hungry, so I took the liberty in making you a little something. I-It's nothing special, though. S'just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _Apple_ jelly, mind you... Your favorite, right?"

Ike handed the orange plate that neatly enclosed the crust-less sandwich in thin plastic. The blonde humbly accepted the friendly offer, apple-cheeked, and used his lips to create a bubbly smile that made the mercenary's heart rise as high as an aerodynamic kite's.

"Yeah... my favorite. _Thanks!_"

Link unwrapped his specially-made snack like a child on Christmas day. Once he completely removed the clingy film, the blonde sank his teeth into the soft sandwich bread, sighs of satisfaction and delight occupying his room. The older male found this adorable.

"It's delicious," Link complimented, munching contently.

In less than forty-five seconds, he was already three-quarters of the way finished with it. Sticky jam and creamy peanut butter coated all ten of his fingers as it leaked from the edges; Ike had to force himself to look away as his crush worked his tongue around his appendages to do away with it.

_...Ike makes the best sandwiches in the world. _

"_Uhmm_... I can go make you another one if you'd like," Ike mentioned, clearing his throat.

Link had just finished scarfing down the remaining bits of his sandwich. His round, blue eyes gaped delightfully at the mercenary as his jaws moved up and down, swallowing all he could before speaking.

"But... But wouldn't Master Hand—"

"—Ahh forget Master Hand. He's the very least of my worries. You're way more important to me than some talking, overgrown, white-gloved hand, you know."

The Hylian sniggered at his friend's description, "Alright! But if you get in trouble, then it's not my fault!"

"And that's a risk that I am willing to take."

Link smiled, "But thank you for the sandwich. It was really good. I was... pretty hungry."

"'Pretty'? You devoured that thing in less than a minute! _See..._ you've even got bits an' pieces stuck to your lips..."

Taking his thumb, Ike scraped away the excess bits hanging around the edges of the blonde's lips and licked it off, all the while staring his pointblank in his crush's eyes.

Link blushed faintly.

"_Ahhh_... Thanks."

"No problem," Ike calmly said, taking the empty plate from his lap and balling the plastic into a wad, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know."

Something within Link's soul rumbled... what caused this feeling to occur was beyond the innocent blonde at the moment. Though a recognizable feeling—a _guilty_ feeling—was present within him as he remembered the events that took place between he and the mercenary...

...the mercenary that would do _anything_ for him.

Link's eyelids dropped after being overwhelmed with this conclusion. Because once upon a time, the two did share everything openly with the other—until the brunet angel came into the picture, filling in Ike's position as his comforter and "wingman". How did the indigo-haired man feel about that? Did he feel betrayed? Left out? But now—especially in the situation the blonde found himself stuck in—how was he feeling about his best pal hiding a very unbelievable secret from him? Hopefully he did not feel that Link did not trust him enough. Because he did; he valued his trust more than anything... but he wasn't ready just yet to let Ike in on his pregnancy.

Firstly, how would he react? Would he be happy for him like Doctor Mario was? Or would he call him hurtful names? Would he stop being friends with him? Would he judge him?

And most importantly, what would their future friendship be like after sharing such a thing? A man? _Pregnant?_ One could only wonder, but Link had some months to conjure up all the answers to his questions before being forced to explain the "swelling" in his abdominal region.

"I'm sorry, Ike."

"...Huh?"

"I... I'm sorry about this morning. How I so unkindly pushed you away... Please don't feel as though I don't trust you... Because I do! A great deal! I know you don't like it when I hide things from you, and it hurts me knowing that it bothers you... but... there are some things that I cannot share with you... not at the moment. Perhaps later, but... but not now. Please don't be mad at me..."

Ike's nice, warm hand rubbed his back as he placed him... nearly in his lap.

"And I respect your decision," Ike lifted his friend's head to visibly see that shimmering, oceanic pair of eyes, "Yeah... there are going to be things that we cannot tell one another. It's not because we don't trust the other enough, but it's the situation that steers us away from doing so. I'm not angry with you for not discussing whatever matter you're not comfortable with telling me... and besides... it's a private matter between you and Pit, right? It has nothing to do with me."

Link's adorable facial expression was now spoiled with a sour scowl at the upbringing of his lover.

"..._Pit_. That... that...! _Hmph_... I never want to see his face ever again. I wouldn't care if he fell off a cliff!"

"Aww, c'mon now, Link. Don't say mean things like that..."

"...But I mean it, Ike! _I mean it!_ He hurt me... and my feelings. So bad... the things he said to me... they were horrible. And to think that I love someone like that..."

Ike did not know what to say to this. He was uninformed about the things that the angel said to him in the café... so what was he to respond with? What was he to say?

"...So just because he said mean things to you, you're going to wish malevolent things on him like that? What if they really did happen? You would truly be devastated by this, now wouldn't you?"

Link slowly unfolded his tightly-crossed arms. That meant his child would be fatherless... and he would have to raise his baby boy or girl all on his own. Well, if Ike and his friends were willing to help... that would create some relief for him. But his child would never be given the opportunity to ever meet his actual father...

"Y-Yes, but... _Ike_, I love him so much. He's usually so sweet and loving. But what would make him say such..._ disgusting_ things?"

"I don't know, Link. But this I do know: Pit loves you. A lot. And I know that he'd never say or do anything that he knew would either hurt your feelings or upset you... Just give him a chance to explain himself; I bet he's on his way right now to come apologize to you for whatever he's done. And if he does stop by your dorm sometime today, don't hound him with foul language. Take the time and listen to what he has to say first. _Then_ you can hound him."

The two took part in a healthy giggle, Link slapping Ike's chest.

"...Thanks Ike. You always seem to know the right things to say to me..."

Ike tapped the tip of his nose; Link chortled some more.

"'Cause it is I that knows you best."

The mercenary then took his plate and stood up, smoothing out the covers that marked where he sat.

"I should get going... I'll come back with another one in a few minutes. If I don't, well, just know that Master Hand has my head."

_Aww_, Ike had to go...? So soon?

But Link was just having fun... he had forgotten what it felt like to be alone with the taller man ever since the angel flew into his life.

Link poked his lips like a dismayed, little puppy dog, his shoulders slumping.

The traveler ruffled his friend's blonde hair...

"_Don't worry..._ I'll be back."

"...You promise? I'm going to be up here all day until the matches are over... I'll be by myself until dinner."

"No you won't. And I promise to be back before then, okay?"

Links plump lips thinned as he smirked widely.

_Pit sure is one lucky guy_, Ike thought to himself...

"...'kay."

_...a real, lucky guy._

**&&&**

Pit sat beside himself in his drafty dorm, sulking in his misery in absolute solitude. He was haunted by the thought that Master Hand would soon be after him for not showing up for the matches, but nowadays no one really cared what he had to say anymore. And to add onto that he was troubled more about Link than anything else.

He'd never seen him so angry, so emotional... so hurt.

But why would he be? He'd just asked him if he'd like to have an abortion or give their child to another couple. Perhaps he didn't take into account that the blonde would get emotionally attached to the child. But he was eight weeks pregnant.

He concluded that Link had his morals... morals that the angel totally threw aside during his plan-making.

Remorse ravenously devoured his heart and mind...

_I am such an idiot. Apparently I did not thoroughly go over my plans as well as I thought it did. And now Link is upset at me..._

_He called me a demon for Christ's sake! A demon! _

_A sober, angry Link would have called me anything but that!_

_But I didn't mean to anger him... honestly, how was I to know that Link was going to totally blow up in my face?!_

_And he was rather loud about it... I hope none of the others heard our conversation._

Pit buried his fingers into his thick hair...

_Ugh... A father?! A father to one of those chubby—drooling things?!_

_Why me?! And why now?!_

_**And I presume that it is now that you deeply regret ever getting involved with him?**_

The angel's snowy wings perked at the painfully-sweet voice of his goddess Palutena—another one of his "proud supporters" that would stop at nothing to break he and his lover apart. Ever since Pit and Link became a couple, the relationship between the captain and his goddess grew rockier and rockier. But you would think that she would be happy for him—he's found love in Earth of all places. But Palutena was not an advocate for same-sex... _anything_, really. "Revolting" and "unjust" were the words that she stung Pit with after he ecstatically told her of his crush on the shy Hylian...

...and it's been topsy-turvy with the two ever since.

Pit sighed in annoyance. She always chose to show up at the worst of possible times. He closed his eyes and tuned into the dreamy voice...

He was surrounded by white, and before him he could visibly see his goddess's striking face... but she did not look very happy.

_What is it that you want?_

_**Young Pit, you know precisely what it is that I wish for.**_

_Oh. Then let me guess—not that I really have to—you want me to leave my lover? The man whom I'll give my very life for? Sorry, but no can do. In case you don't know—and you probably already do, which is why you're contacting me—my boyfriend Link is eight weeks pregnant with MY child and I have no intentions on leaving him or our baby just because you say so._

_**Do not address me in that waspish tone, young sir. My intentions for you differ exponentially from thine own. You were sent to Earth for one purpose and only one purpose. That purpose was to represent Skyworld... to represent me and the power of the heavens and the richness of our unique culture. Not to impregnate some male! How do you think this makes me look in the eyes of others...?!**_

_Sincerely, Palutena—and I say this with all due respect—I really don't care how it makes you look. What I do I care about is that blonde man with the adorable ass up in his dorm room who is most-likely bawling his eyes out right about now. _

_**Is he really that important to you? Pit... you are so strong and so brave. You have accomplished great things. And for these reasons is why I appointed you as the head captain of my most powerful fleet. You have the potential to become so much more. But you want to blow all of it into the wind—you'd rather risk being stripped of your title as captain—for some mortal and this... hybrid abomination?**_

Pit's knuckles whitened at the insult to his unborn child, and his goddess's all-seeing eyes took heed of this significant action...

_...I'd rather rip the wings right off my back and walk into a lion's den with meat-soaked boxers than leave my lover. And by 'hybrid abomination', you mean my child, right? Well, if there was one thing you taught me, it was to not be a coward. I'm not going to cower out of my responsibilities. Link is going to need me throughout this entire process, and I will be there for him—for our baby. I love him to death, Palutena, to bits and pieces. He's a beautiful man with an even more beautiful heart—I don't see how you or anyone can despise him so... But if loving him and taking care of my responsibilities causes me to lose my title as captain, then so be it!_

Palutena nodded her head in disbelief and disapproval.

_**What has this mortal done to you? Surely this is not you speaking... **_

_**...I wished that I didn't have to resort to this, but I guess that it is no made inevitable.**_

_**Pit, I grant you nine months to make your decision—until the child is born. In betwixt that time I can only pray that you will do some heavy thinking on whom and what it is that is most essential to you.**_

_And what if I don't change my mind? And there's a pretty high chance that that'll happen._

_**Well... then I am saddened to say that consequences will have to be confronted. I shall leave you in peace until then, but I will be eagerly awaiting your conclusion. Good day, Pit... and I hope you will take my words accordingly... **_

**&&&**

_Knock, knock._

Link looked up from his cereal bowl. Ike made a sandwich that fast?! Well, one of his peanut butter and apple jelly sandwiches could beat any fruity cereal any day in his book.

The male happily sprang from the table, eager to greet his comrade once more, but instead of seeing Ike's tall frame outside the hallway, he was given a much shorter, disappointing surprise.

"Ike! I—!"

Link's sugary-sweet smile faded, when he saw the two, glistening wings fluttering behind his mate's back. He slightly took his gaze upward—Pit being slightly taller than he—and locked eyes with the angel that bashfully grinned at him.

"Oh... Pit."

"I'm sorry... were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes... actually I was," the blonde retorted in all seriousness.

Pit scratched the back of his head, chuckling, "Oh... eh heh... well um, may I have a word with you? I-I'll only be a minute. I promise! That way, you can get back to your—erm—company."

The Hylian thought over this for a few moments before he silently and casually invited his boyfriend into his dorm.

"Thanks," said the angel, but he was not given so much of a "You're welcome". He wasn't expecting one, though.

Link stowed his cereal box back into the mini pantry where it belonged, and tossed his cereal bowl with its floating, fruity bits into the sink, not caring if he broke the priceless china bowl. He probably would have if it were not for the temper that abruptly bubbled in his throbbing, bleeding heart.

Pit winced at the loud, clinking noise as he sat upon his lover's soft bed...

_He seems a bit ticked... did Marth say something to him? Did he come by here? That man... Really, what does Roy see in him? He's pushy and bossy and... I bet he gets tired of him dragging him around on a leash. I sure would be..._

Link slapped his hands together—dusting them off, if you will—before folding his arms. He focused his attention elsewhere, looking out of his small window as he simply stood beside it. He had so many things that he wanted to say, and yet so much hurt to deal with... So how should he start? _Where_ should he start, actually... that was the question.

Pit saw him internally grappling with his emotions, external signs of this made transparent about his face, especially in his oppressive eyes. His wild emotions roamed free to appear however they desired there...

_Well_, Pit thought, _there's no need to beat around the bush._

"Link..." started the angel with his head bowed shamefully, "I know you're mad at me. But please. Just give me a chance to explain."

A sniffle.

He heard a sniffle.

A small, barely noticeable sniffle. The type of sniffle that you hear whenever someone was... crying.

Pit lifted his head... Link was rubbing his eyes and suppressing his sobs as both of his coral lips started quivering, water droplets racing down his smooth cheeks. He didn't mean to suddenly burst into tears like this! He meant to consult Pit about his "plans" like any masculine, tough guy would... not to cry like some little girl!

But Pit could almost taste the cries coming from his lover on the tip of his tongue...

"_Oh baby_... Don't cry. Don't cry, baby."

Pit approached his quaking love, embracing him with feeling, large amounts of regret and wholesome love. That's when the really heavy sobs rung out. Pit—murmuring numerous apologies—held onto his blonde love as his body rocked in his arms as if he were going to explode at any given moment.

"_H-How could you say that to me, Pit?! H-How could you, Pit?!_" sputtered Link, beating his angry fists on his back. Crying certainly did not take the strength out of him.

"_I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry. I love you_."

Pit repeated those words until he felt that the blubbering man falling apart in his arms was reassured. The couple made their way for the blonde's bed—or... more like Pit carried him there. Once there, Link, still sniffling, crawled into his mate's lap and pressed his left Hylian ear into his gentle chest. Pit calmed him with kisses to his head and pets to his shivering back.

"_You really hurt me, you know... Bad..._" the archer spoke, once calmed down.

"I know... I shouldn't have said those things, and I feel really horrible and stupid for saying them. I wasn't thinking clearly and... I was scared—"

"—and I'm scared, _too_, Pit."

Link shifted his gaze up, staring at his love with red-tinted eyes.

"_I_... I'm the one that's carrying our child—_I have a living human being growing inside of me_. That gives me goose bumps each and every time it comes to my mind. What if something happens to it? What if I do something wrong? What if he or she is born with some sort of defect? Then who's to blame?

_Me_.

That's why I need you, Pit. It's a lot to ask of you, I know, but like Doctor Mario said, we're going to need you. I cannot do this on my own..."

Pit inclined forward to lay a big, wet one on his lover's irresistible lips. He grasped his soft, sweet hand and pecked it, too.

"I don't plan on making you do anything alone. We both had something to do with it. We made this baby together, so I can't leave everything up to you. And plus I love you, so I won't...

...But listen to me, love. I-I know what is expected of me already, and just to give you a little heads up, I... I may not be the greatest father in the world. But I'll be there to support you and the baby, so don't worry..."

Two, warm hands caressed the Hylian's stomach while two, affectionate, lukewarm petals left kisses upon his forehead.

"I'll find work... I'll... I'll get two jobs—_three_ if I must. We'll have enough money... we'll have everything. Toys and clothes and books and food... _everything_. I'm going to take good, good care of the both of you, alright?"

A smiling Link slowly reached up to claim Pit's round, youthful face...

_I knew he had it in him... _

He maneuvered his lips like those of a teeny goldfish; this gesture could only mean one thing.

Pit's eyes squinted as a smile so big occupied the entire bottom half of his face. He leaned in, inching closer this time, to his live and slowly kissed him a second time, nearly squishing him to death in his embrace.

It was a simple kiss to the angel, but it also was the seal to the promise to the Hylian.

"You'll be an excellent father, Pit. I just know it."

Pit giggled at the sparkling eyes shining back at him, "...Only time will tell."

"...Boy or girl? Would you rather have a boy or girl?"

The dark-haired male looked to the ceiling for his reply, "Hmm... probably a boy. Girls are too moody; too much work."

Link pat his leg, "...Pit. That's so stereotypical. As for me, I really don't care, though. I'll love him or her just the same, so... it doesn't really matter. Although I wouldn't mind having a little boy. I think I'd feel more... _connected_ with him than with a female, you know?"

The angel thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"I see... Yeah... that's understandable."

"_Hey_... How does Palutena feel about all this? She already knows that I'm... _pregnant_... right?"

This was truly a staggering question. One that Pit did not expect his blonde to ask until much, much later. What he did know was that the omniscient goddess was not in favor of their relationship and that she didn't like Link as a person either, but he obviously did not know about his lover's little "time limit" that now loomed overhead like a death clock.

Honest aquamarines awaited his response. Pit didn't want to lie to him, so he'd leave that little bit out.

"Yeah. She does. And uhh... she's... she's a little—_y-y'know_—_upset _about the whole thing. She wants me to leave you and the baby, but I told her 'no'. That'd be unfair to you and our daughter... or son. And you should know that I'd never leave you... You mean a lot to me."

Link gradually looked away... he nestled his blonde head deeper and deeper into the angel's chest and tied his arms about his slim waist.

"...I'm sorry if you get in trouble with her because of me, Pit. After all... she doesn't like me or our relationship, and now she's probably pretty pissed at you. What if you don't leave me like she wants? What do you think she'll do?"

Pit humped his shoulders.

Palutena—like every other goddess—was pretty much capable of doing anything...

"I don't know, babe—"

_And that's what scares me most..._

"—but she's not going to take me away from you. I'll make certain of that, for sure."

Such easeful words were like a sweet melody to the ears of the Hylian man, shifting him into a deep, lengthy slumber. He was really a beautiful sleeper, if such a thing existed.

With the situation resolved and the thought of an unmerciful Master Hand on the mind the angel, Pit figured that it was time to leave. His love needed rest, too. Pit lifted Link without shifting him out of his sleep and put him to bed, pulling the covers up past his chin. He didn't dare part him without a kiss. Not to his forehead, but to his addictive lips.

The winged male then exited his mate's dorm without a peep, but strangely—right outside of his dorm—set on a small, decorative, maple table was a sandwich on a blue plate wrapped in plastic.

_...Okaaay, a random sandwich. Weird._

Pit, of course, thought nothing of it, and proceeded to the coliseum to fight—and to avoid further punishment.

_Evening..._

_He wasn't really verbal during the tournaments... I hope he's not angry with me..._

Prince Marth and his lover Roy were preparing themselves for a good night's sleep... _well_, Roy was. The redhead was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and the prince at his large-scale mirror which looked like a portal to another dimension... plainly gaping upon his sad, reflected self. Remorse of the earlier events kicked in...

...Were Pit's words really true? Was he really hurting Link? But... he was only looking out for his best interest! He was upset at the fact that the Hylian didn't choose Ike as his lover of choice, but there was nothing he could do about that. Instead he chose that devil of an angel that hated him with great, great passion since Day One.

With his mischievous eyes and plastic wings... He deceived all who he came in contact with! And where was his halo?! Did he even have a halo?! All true angels wore halos, right?!

The prince's temper with Pit rubbed off on his lover Roy, who he did have tied to a leash; he felt that he was somewhat... controlling. Roy was a good man and had a bottomless love for the noble man and was ecstatic to do anything for him. But over the past two years, Marth had been using that love to his advantage.

And for that he felt ever the more regretful... he didn't even feel human...

Roy turned the cold water knob to the right, stopping the running water from flowing from the faucet. He smiled in the bathroom mirror to unveil his glinting, pearly whites—the results of a good brushing. He then cleaned the sink and counter to free it from the excess water, placed his red toothbrush back into the sea-themed jar and turned the light off, leaving the bathroom.

His cobalt eyes landed straight away on his lover staring into his mirror as if in a trance.

_He's thinking about something..._

He tiptoed to the large mirror and his lover, encompassing him and sweetly kissing his gentle cheek.

"You look _beautiful_ as always, Marth. Now come to bed... you're going to have bags under your eyes in the morning... "

The prince chuckled at this teasing joke, relaxing himself in his partner's grand hold.

"Thanks, sweetheart... For a second there I thought you were mad at me this morning..."

"'...Mad'? No. I was just simply thinking about stuff. _Y'know_... I wasn't mad, honey."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah!"

Marth half-smiled.

"Oh... _Okay_, I just was wanted to make sure... But I'm also worried about something else..."

"Link? Yeah, 'figured that."

"Do I really make him cry?! Do I really make him upset like Pit says I do?!"

Roy pursed his lips in deliberation, "_Hmmm_, I'm not so sure, love. You'll have to ask him that personally."

"_Aww_... I hope I don't... or haven't. But I feel like he's hiding something from me... like... like he doesn't trust me or something. Did I do something wrong to not be able to earn his trust—?!"

"—Hey, hey. Wrinkles come to those that worry. Do you plan on having wrinkles before age thirty?"

Marth simpered in his throat, "Would you still love me if I did?"

Roy nuzzled his right cheek onto his lover's left before giving it a smooch.

"_Of course I would; what kind of question is that?!_ Now, save all the worrying for another day, okay? I prefer you the way you are now, though. Not old and... _wrinkly_."

"Gee... I'm so lucky to have a man like you..." said the monarch, batting his lashes.

"Yes you are, baby. Yes..." _kiss, _"...you..." _kiss, _"...are.

Prince Marth's lips were the recipients of three, scrumptious kisses, but they didn't stop there... at least, at the prince's command, anyway.

The prince flew from his small yet priceless chair—knocking it onto the ground in doing so—and tied his arms and legs onto the redhead's figure, Roy keeping him up with his arms. The flaming eyes of the noble's scorched every square inch of the crimson-haired one's body...

...and I mean every square inch.

"...I believe speaking is not necessary at this point, because you already _know_ what I want," said Marth with a monotonic, lascivious tone. Roy darkly laughed—which was unusual for him.

"Is that so? Well then, enough small talk. Let's cut to the chase..."

Roy slightly puckered his lips, hoping to meet his partner's lips at a halfway mark, but was interrupted by a frighteningly-loud _bang_, which was followed by a harsh squeal of sensual pleasure.

And that squeal was followed close behind more rhythmic bangs and moans, all of them seemingly coming from the dorm adjacent to theirs...

...Pit and Link's.

"_My God!_" Marth spat, setting his feet onto the ground, "What are they doing in there?!"

_Those screams... are they Link's?!_

"Oh. That's simple, sweetheart," Roy said with a big, gleaming smile in his love's direction, "They're making love."

"Making _ruckus_ is more like it! _That damned angel is purposely trying to destroy me!_" Prince Marth paced to and fro, massaging his chin in thought, "Roy. I want you to go over there and tell them to keep it down..."

Roy, however, simply stood there and faced the wall where the noises and moans were seeping through, his lover's commands fizzling into silence.

"_Roy! Are you listening?! Roy!!_"

A smile bore his strawberry lips...

_Heh heh... Good luck to you, Pit._

_Good luck to the both of you._

* * *

Done! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Mostly 'cause of the Pit seme-ness.

Seme Pit is fun to write...

Cuteness.

So anyway, onto the reviews, yes?

(You might wanna go to the little review page just to check what you said for the previous chapter so my response would make a sense. It's been a while since I've updated.)

:D

**Neji is the UltimateXD:** -raises UkeLink flag- Seriously. Link is just way too cute to be seme. I'm glad that there are so many that see eye-to-eye with me and aren't hammering me for his strange feminineness (wow, that's really hard to say... fem-min-nin-ness... Strange.) Pit manned up! :D And he stood up to Palutena! But I'm still wondering what's going to happen after the whole nine month warning thing.

**Sachiko V:** Marth is such a fruitcake—and the male version of Peach like you said. Honestly. He's just... there's something about him that just screams "I'M GAY". But I love him... to a certain extent. Not as much as I love Uke Link. I must make him adorable in all that I write. MUST. Link is too cute to be seme.

Yeah. I said it.

...Hmm, the triangle is reversed... weird! And yep, poor Ikey. Why must I hurt him so? I dunno, he seems like one of those conflicted, troubled characters. Hmm, and we'll see if anyone heard their little conversation in the next chapter! (Good Luck with your overseas studying!! :DDD Where are you going, exactly?)

**Ichininmae:** YES. 'Cause IkeXLink is the sex. Aww, don't worry. Ike's jackassness (and ABC Check says that's not a word, but it is now) in "A Lover's Brawl" isn't so bad, is it? He'll get better, I promise C: Or no sex for him. Ha haa! Don't worry! Pit's realized that he needs to stop being a selfish brat and finish what he's started! Hmm... the physical appearance of Link and Pit's offspring. Well, Link is sexy, and Pit's adorable, so... they'll have one cute, little baby. (But probably not as cute as Ike and Link's baby. It'd have both Ike and Link's sexiness, fufu -receives glares from PitXLink fans-)

**Harpy Link234:** Yay for Link mommyness is correct!! :D I was just thinking about Ike and Link having a kid (the review response above yours, heh)... cute thought, huh? Although I'd totally fail at writing one. Uhm, anyway... Pit's become more of a man in this chapter!! So Link doesn't have to worry anymore!

**Midnight - Queen of Link x Pit:** (and yes I LOVE your new name! It's a shame that you read my lame excuses for PitXLink fluff... You and your "manly" Link xD) Pit's apologized for his actions and is now going to take care of his responsibilities! Happiness! So Link won't be swept up into Ike's little--er--web-catching thing. No--_bait!_ He won't take Ike's bait! Poor guy's lonely... -pats Ike's back-

Ike: -glares-

...Yeahh.

**The Mad Joker:** I wonder if Pit senses something going on between Ike and Link... Hm. He should. And it's a good thing--but a sad thing for me, I dunno about you--that he's accepted the reality of being a daddy and made up to Link so he won't be totally depressed. Then Ike won't have to cheer him up with more than a "sandwich", ha ha. -mental images surface- lD

**Pikana:** Flowers for Link and a... running chainsaw for Pit? Uhm... will do.

**Lunar Guardian:** Everyone forgets to review every once in a while. No biggy. And yes! Why must I bash Ike so? Usually it's Marth that I bash. Oh well, things will change for both Ikes soon. C: I think... although ALB's Ike will have to work for his change xD Really hard.

-gasps-

Is that some foreshadowing there?

Reviews are finished! C: Thanks to new reviews! I owe you all cookies!

Well, yes. I have _finally_ updated!! I did add a little twist: Pit and Palutena do not get along!

:O

How will this affect the two lovebirds? Did Ike overhear Link and Pit's conversations?! Will anyone find out about Link's pregnancy?!

You'll have to wait and see in the Fourth Chapter, fu. Trust me, it is not one that should be anticipated judging by the way I have it mapped out in my mind.

Well, at least to me it isn't. It might change, though, so...

_...À bientôt!_

(See you soon!; Studying for French exam tomorrow)

:D

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	4. Complications

Title: I'm Gonna Be A _WHAT?_

Pairing(s): **PitxLink, Slight IkexLink, MarthxRoy**

Rating: **T-M**

**A/N: **Wee! The fourth chapter! :D (I did it, Midnai-Chan!!)

So, what adventures do our two, favorite archers experience in this bit? Conflict is beginning to arise among the sweet, expecting couple. Someone finds out their little secret unexpectedly, and the child's first name and sex are revealed.

This is kind of a loaded, long chapter. And please, do not hassle me about the added **IkeXLink**ness. D:

And if any words are missing a vital "M", some idiot spilt something on the keyboard, and thus the "M" key is jammed. My fingers fly over the keyboard, and ya really gotta mash down on the "m" to make it appear. _Gomen for all mistakes. The Documents Feature likes to screw me over as well._

Enjoy. :3

(Oh, and the "M" on the rating signifies that there are some sexual themes. It ranges from not really sexual to somewhat sexual. Just a precaution. Carry on.)

* * *

**(Late August)**

"...It is-a ten 'til six, Link. I-a think we should-a get started," the doctor warned, "I-a cannot keep the infirmary locked for-a much longer."

The blonde male sighed in sheer, displayed disappointment. Today was supposedly an important day for them both—Link and his lover Pit—but the angel broke yet another one of his pledged promises...

Link had counted on him being there for this particular check-up: Doctor Mario was going to determine the sex of the child. And the angel promised his love that he most definitely would be there by his side. Link knew in his heart that Pit had every intention of being there with him, but with his pair of newfound jobs keeping him bustling here and there, he also took into account that he was doing something that would benefit them in the long run. He could've done this, perhaps two months ago, but Pit had to work, and so Link was obliged to stall this appointment.

Yes, angelic Pit—after much, much pleading and pain-saking searching about Smashville and abroad—successfully landed two, part-time jobs. At one of those jobs, he served ice cream, sherbet, and other frozen treats just outside of the mansion. Business was booming since summer was rolling in along with the skin-scorching, parching weather. And Link liked this job: Pit didn't have to work late hours, and he occasionally brought home a few of the sweet treats for him and his lover to snack on. He accumulated an acceptable amount of money biweekly, a little more than his coworkers. He had informed his boss that his "girlfriend" was due in a few months and they hadn't any money or income to support their unborn baby. Luckily for him, his boss was a sweet, gentle old woman, and she related greatly to the brunet's story. Though in order to receive this bonus, he had to sit and hear her droning tale, which lasted more than he bargained for. She thought the wings on the boy's back was an absolutely adorable costume and would do well with the sales; Pit didn't bother to tell her that they were real. She probably wouldn't understand... Pit's second job—Link despised this one—was that of an assistant for someone who worked for some important office firm. This particular hirer—who happened to be the owner of the firm—was not at all concerned about Pit's current predicament. Pit sensed that immediately when he first stepped into the firm, so he didn't even bring it up.

The angelic one was constantly on his feet, shuffling here and there—like a flunky, if you will—filing papers in cabinets and drawers and shelving materials ranging from mammoth-sized to itty-bitty and lightweight. He was held in this treacherous job from sunup to sundown on most days, specifically the days where things were extensively busy. Link disliked this job with a passion, plainly because Pit would come bustling into his dorm well after eleven o' clock, leaving him lonely for the entire day. But he knew that Pit was doing this for their child. Oh yes, if Link was physically able to assist his lover by finding himself a job that accumulated some form of financial income, he would. But he couldn't, for there is no way he could disguise his six-and-almost-seven-month bump without raising and knitting eyebrows. Well, there was one way, and that was to wear a really bulky coat like he'd been doing if he absolutely had to go somewhere, like for appointments regarding his baby. But it was ninety degrees Fahrenheit with summer's unmistakable presence, and not only would he look like a fool in a heavy coat, he was more than likely able to pass out from heat stroke.

Oh, how he'd do anything just to escape the depressing confines of his dormitory. He couldn't socialize with the residents of the Smash manor because of his pregnancy, and he couldn't find employment... His day consisted of eating, sleeping, and bathing...

How eventful, yes?

The blonde beauty sighed, eyeing the stagnant, unwavering white doors and waiting for his lover to come staggering in with lumps on his forehead from nearly killing himself to make the appointment. Doctor Mario could sense this all too well; of course he'd want to stall his ultrasound. This particular visit was the most anticipated one yet. But there was no delaying this one for another month.

"Al... Alright," Link uttered, a weak a smile playing on his weak lips, "I'm ready."

Doctor Mario nodded approvingly. To one of his many medical counters he trotted, washing his hands to prep for his procedure. He dried them attentively, retrieving a pair of latex gloves.

"While I'm-a getting things set up," the medic began, assembling the ultrasound, "...How is-a everything? Any problems? Questions? Concerns?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong... Nothing is the matter," Link set his left hand on the crown of his abdomen, "although... it is a very active one."

"'Active', you say?"

"Oh! In a good sense...! A very good baby, though sometimes I am restless. It likes to stretch out, heh..."

"Hmm... I will-a have to investigate this. But do not be alarmed. This is-a typical. Looking forward to delivery day?"

"Not really..."

"Oh, you'll-a be fine!"

Link nodded delicately, Doctor Mario skipping to his side with the peculiar machine.

_I hope..._

"I am-a sorry, Link. We will-a have to use the old-fashioned ultrasound. The pictures aren't coming out-a clear enough in the newer one..."

"That is fine," the Hylian politely replied, "I am quite sure it has my ears. I don't need a fancy ultrasound to confirm that."

"Ha ha! Maybe it will-a have little angel wings like Pit!"

Curious cerulean orbs observed the medic as he plugged this and that in and scurried about his office floor like a little squirrel.

Soon enough, everything was in place.

"Al-a-right! Link, I will-a start first by examining your abdomen."

Link nervously fingered the hem of his deep purple, stretchable blouse and pulled it to fully reveal his baby bump. Doctor Mario, joyous, slapped his hands together.

"_Oh~!_ Very good development!"

The doctor gently placed his rubbery hands on either side of the Hylian's stomach, pressing lightly yet sensibly. Link hadn't a clue why, but the touch tickled him pink. After what seemed to be some physical examination, Doctor Mario shuffled to his counter once more to retrieve a rather large, grey, metallic tube of petroleum jelly. He popped the white cap, and paced over to the blonde, extracting a hefty amount of the transparent gel onto the crown of Link's belly.

For the umpteenth time, Link's sad, overcast eyes fell upon the still, white doors, searching for his angel.

Waiting... Waiting... and waiting.

The doctor then held in his right hand that ever-familiar device that terribly resembled a barcode scanner in grocery stores—a transducer probe. It was pressed to his abdomen ever so tenderly, and dragged about the sensitive epidermis. And like magic, a lulling, rhythmic heartbeat rang in the Hylian's ears via sonography.

"There it is... nearly thirty weeks old."

Link turned his head to the screen, immediately and successfully tracing out the fetus's head, stomach... That was all he could make out at that point.

"...What is it? The sex?"

Doctor Mario moved the transducer probe about the Hylian's stomach, concentration etched deeply on his round face, "Well, let's-a see here... I will-a take a picture, and analyze it. It-a will take less than a minute, I promise."

And Link nodded. Multiple pictures were produced in a matter of five minutes, the medic cleaning Link up and concluding the appointment. He shuffled back and forth retrieving pictures of fetuses chronologically similar to Link's and began to compare their female and male parts. The blonde waited patiently, yet with a little anxiousness, for the results. He really didn't care whether it was male or female. He would be happy with anything. Pit was hoping for a male, however. Whatever it was, Link was extremely honored to be its parent...

"Well! It-a seems here that you will-a be having a baby boy, Mister Link!"

Link straightened, "...A boy?"

"Yes. A boy. Congratulations!"

The archer, speechless, peered to his abdomen with a radiant smile.

_It's a boy._

**&&&**

After climbing two flights of stairs in his bulky, winter coat, Link cleverly and exhaustedly warmed up some leftovers from the night before. Since he could not dine with his buddies because of his "illness", he often had to eat alone in his dormitory. Pit would bring a meal for he and his love to eat with one another, or the angel would prepare something. He was not present at the moment, unfortunately. So it was up to Link to fetch things... Lord knows the poor man was tired, but there wasn't any other way...

The Hylian—with a bowl of steaming, vegetable Lo Mein—propped himself on his couch and began to eat.

"_Well! It-a seems here that you will-a be having a baby boy, Mister Link!"_

A soft grin manifested on those plump lips, _A boy... I had a feeling that it would be a boy. Pit will sure be happy to hear this. I... I wonder when he will be coming—ah._

The blonde paused all movement, his expression morphed as if he'd been jolted by something with a fairly small current. But that expression certainly changed, Link progressively smiling at the diced carrot and the suspending noodle on his fork...

His insides were shifting.

_He's... He's moving._

It never, ever ceased to cause Link to freeze up and draw in a deep, pregnant breath—a breath just as pregnant as he was. It forced him to take a few steps backward, for it was such a sobering moment...

...He was with child that was conceived on Valentines Day, no doubt, he was six months along—the size of a steroidal cantaloupe, and now, at 9:52 P.M., the growing fetus was wriggling about in the confines of its comfortable, aquatic home.

Link placed his fork into his plastic container to free his hands, setting them both on his small, circular table.

Sweetly and being extensively ginger, those clammy, tense hands rest on either side of his stomach with ease. He cast his robin-egg blue hues perplexedly upon his abdomen with light intensity as his child yearned for the gentle, loving touch of its "mother". He caressed the blonde's inner walls with his webby hands and feet, as if he were communicating via Morse Code, the man giggly and astonished all at once.

His movement was becoming a bit more frequent as the months went by...

...but it was still an ever the more comforting experience.

"...Just a few more months," murmured Link with a smile, "...Only a few more."

_Knock. Knock. _

"Link? S'me, Pit. I'm coming in, alright?"

The brunet glided into the blonde's dormitory, worn and seemingly depleted... _Poor thing_. Link wasn't severely shocked of this. The firm boss worked him senseless.

"Good evening, Pit," Link greeted from the recliner, continuing to lovingly stroke his tummy. The angel stumbled to him to plant a sweet, greeting kiss—though it was more on the sloppy side—and nearly crash-landed into a distant chair.

Link shot up, with somewhat of a struggle to balance, "Pit...?" And without any assistance, the archer waddled to a chair adjacent to the angel's, lifted it, and set it back down so that it was much closer to the angel more than it previously was. The blondie pat the small of his aching back...

"_I'm so tired, babe..._" Pit mumbled, "...My feet hurt, my arms hurt, _everything hurts_."

A guilty frown dominated the Hylian's lips, "I... I am sorry. I-I should prepare you something to eat. Possibly that will make you feel better...? There's some Lo Mein from yesterday in the fridge. Would you like some of that?"

Link started to stand, but a warm, gentle, authorizing hand motioned him to remain seated.

"No, no you sit. You shouldn't be on your feet. I've already eaten, anyway."

The blonde nodded in response, "Okay," as he lowered himself in his chair once more.

"How's Baby?" the angel breathlessly inquired, cupping both of his hands over his face. "Baby" had become their... nickname, I suppose, for their unborn child. Well, up till now. They were unaware of the sex of their child thus far, and they hadn't thought of any names. Link had a few, but Pit was away working for the majority of the day; they'd never gotten a chance to really discuss them over with him in intimacy, like during lunch or dinner.

Link simpered angelically, glancing at his protruding tummy...

"He's doing just fine."

"Oh, okay. That's good—"

...Pit stopped himself.

The boy emerged from his hands, an abnormal glow surrounding his features.

"...Y-You said 'he'—" they typically referred to their child as "it", as heartless as that sounds, "—It's a _boy?_"

Pleased with this ecstatic news a second time, Link bobbed his head vertically and energetically.

"Yes...! A boy!"

"YES!"

And the angel sprang from his cushioned chair, banging his fist against the air, his sluggishness seemingly forgotten.

"YES! _YES, YES, YES!_ A boy—_A son!_ I'm having a son! I'm having a son! I'm having—!"

And then that intense wave of reality hit him... twice. And twice as hard as the first – at full throttle, full speed, what have you... He was stiffly frozen.

"..._I'm having a son_," he whispered to the air, Link watching his slender back in excitement and bewilderment.

"I knew you would be pleased. I couldn't bear to wait another second without telling you!" The blonde dug deep into his denim pocket—he could really use some new, malleable trousers, these and the ones he owned at the moment weren't nearly as comfortable nor flexible to his ever-changing shape, and neither were his blouses. But Pit's proceeds were going directly to their child, so he'd just have to deal with them for the time being.

But in that denim pocket, though, lie a photo taken by the ultrasound of the male fetus inside of him.

"Would you like to see?"

The brunet bounced to his mate, amethysts thoroughly analyzing this befuddling, black-and-white photo.

"_Wow._ He sure is big," the boy commented with a chuckle or two, "So where is his...?"

Link scratched his noggin, indicating the location, "Um, I think it was _there?_"

But as far as the angel's eyes could see, he could only make out more darkness and random splotches of white and black.

"I don't see anythin'."

"Hmm... me neither. I can't seem to remember whether Doctor Mario said that it was _here_ or _there... _No, that is not right. _There_ is his head, and _that is_—"

"—Whoa!" Pit interjected, genuinely surprised, "_That's_ his head?! I thought_ that_ was his stomach!"

"No, _that _is his stomach. Don't you see his little feet below him?"

"_Those_ look like his arms..."

"_Those_ are his arms and_ those_ are his legs. _That _is his head and _this_ is his belly. Understand now?"

"...He sure has a big head."

Link arched an eyebrow, "_My_, and I wonder who he inherited _that_ from? Not to mention his insatiable, untimely appetite—"

"—Ellion."

(Ell-EE-yuhn/E-LIE-yuhn.)

The Hylian paused momentarily.

"Pardon me?"

"Ellion. That's what I want to name him," Pit gazed happily into his lover's round, cerulean orbs, rays of warmth leaking from his smile, "I've had it in my head for awhile now; it just showed up one day an' it wouldn't leave. I... I know we haven't really picked out names nor had enough time with one another to do so, but... I think Ellion would be a good name. B-But you know, if it's alright with you—"

"—Ellion is a _beautiful _name, Pit...!" interrupted the overjoyed blonde. A name was better than none at all!

"Really? 'Cause that's totally the name of one of my firm boss's clients."

Link rolled his eyes playfully, "W-Well, even so, I think it's beautiful..." there was a significant, brief pause here, "...and I think he likes it, too."

"Huh?"

"He's moving again—though he's kicking this time."

"No foolin'?!"

"No foolin'...," Link repeated, scooting a little closer to his angelic love whilst spreading his legs by a small degree. He slowly pulled his violet shirt until it overlapped his entire abdomen, "_Want to feel him?_"

With a smile as light as the feathers attached to his back, Pit eagerly as well as consciously set his palms against his lover's stomach.

"Is he here?"

"_Just a little lower_," Link said, redirecting his hands with his wrists to the lower-right region of his abdomen, "There we are. Do you feel him now?"

"_Holy_—he's just as active as last time...!"

"He's gotten bigger. He does every day. And I... I think he loves to hear your voice. He—" the Hylian stopped himself so that he could use his son's new name, he might as well get into the habit of saying it, "—_Ellion_ rarely kicks for me whenever I speak to him, and that's nearly all the time. When you speak, though, he practically has spasms."

Pit—his eyes bulk with astonishment—was moved internally at the teeny "thumps" against his perspiring palms.

"Hey, Ellie! _It is Daddy! Your Daddy!_"

Ellion responded notably, a "kick" every three seconds or so. Link grinned warmly, chuckling at the ticklish, humorous sensation, "See? Your voice... You two must have some sort of a special connection already."

"You don't say..." murmured the boy, but he soon resumed his "conversation" with his son, "Do you love Daddy's voice, Ellion? Daddy is so sorry for being away all the time. He has to work a lot, and he doesn't have enough time to spend with you. And Daddy loves talking to you, because he loves it when you kick. Hey, are you being a good boy for Mommy while I am away?"

Link was going along with this conversation pretty well, until... "'Mommy'?!"

"Yes... you're 'mommy'," the angel affirmatively stated with a straight face, and then turned back to his mate's belly with an endearing, innocent smile.

"Excuse me, but 'Mommy' is something children address their mothers with—a woman! _I am a man!_"

"You're carrying a child, which is what a woman is capable of, right?"

Link, flustered and befuddled, flushed with a beautiful shade of pink, "W-Well, yes, but... You understand what I am getting at! I may be carrying a child but I am still a man! I will not have my child addressing me as 'mommy' or 'mother' or anything of the sort and neither will you...! I am still a man and I will—and therefore I shall—maintain my dignity as one!"

The Hylian rose out of his seat with his declaration, but the angel—enjoying the thumps of the baby's feet—swiftly lowered him back down.

"_Okay, okay!_ Geez, Link! The baby, the baby!!"

The blonde, cooling off, slid silently back into his chair, his right hand set firmly on the small of his back as Pit ever so lovingly assisted him, for he was not accustomed to this abnormal amount of weight around his midsection...

"_There, there_... I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get so upset. _It was a little joke..._"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Link shielded his face after wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, securely seated, "I'm just... experiencing a lot of things. Too many things."

"Oh... then are you feeling bad? You should tell the doctor if you're not feeling well. It could be a sign of—"

"—No, Pit. Not physically..."

"Then it's... emotional?"

"...Yes. Emotional. Um... C-Can we..." And with adorable sapphires, Link gazed lightly into his partner's eyes, "C-Can we talk about it?"

The boy perked up, blinking frantically, "S-Sure, darling! We can talk about anything you want! Let's go to the bed, though, I'm sure chairs aren't nearly as comfortable a nice, soft mattresses, eh?"

The brunet propped the pregnant Hylian onto his swollen soles, an arm around his midsection strongly and gingerly. They made it to the large bed, Link having difficulty placing himself comfortably on the plush sheets, but doing so with a distinct sigh of accomplishment. Pit sat close beside him, that same arm about his midsection remaining so. It took a lot out of the Hylian, something told blatantly on his prominent features. The angel decided to be of use to him...

"You... uh... want a back massage?"

Link, heavily breathing, looked to Pit for a split second before rejecting, "N-No... I'll be alright. You have been working all week. You must be tired—"

"—_As if you aren't?_ I'm going to give you a back massage, now scoot forward a little bit—"

"—_Pit_—"

"—Scoot it!"

And Link obeyed reluctantly, moving northward on his bed. He inclined forward as Pit climbed towards his backside, his arms set on both his sunken shoulders...

"There we go... See? Now was that so hard?" plagued the angel, beginning to rotate his elliptically from the small of his back, and up to the blades of his shoulders. Suppressing a low moan of contentment, Link giggled, sinking into the melting touch of his boyfriend's warm hands while his eyes sank back into their sockets.

"That good?"

"Yeah, _really_ good..." the Hylian commented breathlessly, "...Lower, please?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Anywhere you want."

And Pit's hands worked their magic as they migrated towards the small of his back, fisting his hands and kneading affectionately and attentively his knuckles against the Hylian's back. Link's lashes fluttered in ecstasy as he roughed poured himself into the boy's arms... "Right there," Link repetitively sobbed, "..._There. Right there_."

"_Now who was it who said they didn't want a back massage?_"

"Sh-Shut it, you."

And the brunet continued to knead and knead into his backside.

"Hey... Pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you..._ nmm_... heard from... from Palutena lately?"

Pit's hands ceased to knead. Chills, static chills jolted up his small spine at that blessed name. But nowadays, that name did nothing but instill fear within him. But before the intelligent Hylian could catch onto this, he started his knead back up again, rolling his knuckles westward and eastward.

"No, surprisingly. And I wouldn't care if I did."

"Is she still... mad at me—?"

"—Baby, don't even worry about that. _This isn't_—it's not even about you: It's about me. Don't go blaming yourself for anything. And is... is this what you've been having on your mind for the past few days? The emotional problem?"

The angel paused to receive an answer, leaning carefully over the blonde's shoulder to get a better take of his countenance, which was now crestfallen...

"I just... I just do not understand. I do not understand why she's so upset... and at me. I have done nothing to her...!"

"_Oh boy... Every month with this..._"

Pit daintily crawled from behind his mate's backside, and instead sat adjacently close to him. Long, slender arms embraced the blonde's body, rising little by little above his waist as to not put any pressure on his stomach in any way, shape or form...

"..._Look_," the angel ordered tenderly, "We know our predicament, and we know it well... It was Valentines Day. We wanted to do something... something special. And we did. And somehow, we've got a baby on the way—a baby boy. I'm doing all I can to support him, and support you. I'm working really, really hard so that he will have everything, and we won't have to worry..."

Their fingers brushed one another, linking tightly.

"...There's nothing to worry about, Link. I'm here for you... for you and our child. I'm gonna take care of the two of you. Remember when I promised you that—?"

"—But Palutena—"

"—Why do you keep bringing Palutena into this?! Didn't I say that I really don't give a damn about what she's—"

And with soulful eyes, Link exclaimed with all of his might, "—She'll banish you! She'll banish you and strip you of your powers_ and_ your rank!_ All because of me..._ and I cannot allow that to happen to you. You have worked tremendously hard to be bestowed with the rank of captain, and... and I will not allow you to throw that way because of me! And I know this will happen... It's because she hates me. _She hates me, Pit..._"

"No," coaxed the guilt-stricken brunet, caressing his lower back, "_No, no..._ She doesn't hate you. She's not mad at you, honey. It's me she's mad at. And what? You think I'm scared of her? First you want me to be there for Ellion and damn near call me every name in the book. And now you're saying that you want me to chicken out on my responsibilities as a father because she doesn't approve of you?! This is not your fault... I don't want you to think that..."

Pit affectionately cupped the hot cheeks of the golden-haired angel, who gazed optimistically and equally into his amethysts, "...B-But this means, that I ruined everything for you... Of course Ellion is innocent in this—"

"—Nonsense. Link, honey, you're the very best thing that's ever happened to me. You and Ellie. And I'll be damned if I give you or our baby up for some silly title. She'll find another captain, I'm sure. I mean, it isn't all that hard, the work I do..."

The blonde beauty squeezed his mate's hand, ticking his head into Pit's soft shoulder...

"_I love you_," airily uttered Link, "and of course I want you by my side. I want to raise our son together. I want... I_ need_ you here, Pit. A-And I know that I—and your... bosses—already ask so much of you. Y-You're practically... a _man_, now..." his warm hand reached up to caress his lover's matured countenance, "...I just want you to do what makes you the happiest. That is all."

Pit chuckled, and that too, roughly sounded manly, inching closer to the archer's visage as he caught hold of that precious hand, "Well, that's a no brainer."

He and that precious hand was sweetly brought near the base of the Hylian's tummy.

Ellion responded.

"You're what makes me that happiest little angel in this godforsaken world. _I love you, Link._"

And the dreamy Hylian's lips stretched and thinned into a majestic, glowing smile. His sapphires twinkled unnaturally, and his cheeks discharged with coral.

"And I love you, too, my angel."

Cerulean and amethyst irises searched one another, and hot air brought upon a rather sensual shortness of breath. While the distance between them deteriorated, Link's eyelids curtained heavenly, his lashes fluttering until they shut.

Pit—antsy and anxious—saccharinely attacked his full lips with vigor. The blonde moaned in the back of his throat, the sexy vibration transmitting from his mouth and straight down to the angel's spine. And with testosterone dominating his body and mind, Pit hopped into his boyfriend's lap, deepening their kiss and feverishly groping the tanned body with ravenous fingers.

The pregnant male squeaked at those fingers, surprisingly, forcing his hands upon the angel's chest as he pushed him from his sacred frame.

"_Pit..._" Link warningly muttered.

And the angel stopped, attentively peering at his lover, though through hazy, glazed films.

"What...?"

The blonde's orbs fell to his full stomach, before they gazed apprehensively and... fearfully into his mate's.

"Oh," the brunet spoke, "Right... sorry."

It had nearly been three-and-a-half months since their last... sexual encounter. Three months too long for the young, "developing" angel. And there was a well-rooted reason for this lack of activity.

Poor Link had steadily become self-conscious of his new appearance, just as steadily as he protruded. Sure, he felt comfortable around Pit while clothed fully, and he was ecstatic about carrying a bouncing, baby boy, but nude? Fully, completely nude with his stomach? He did not feel... himself, sexually... And Pit was suffering, another situation where he's found himself—once again—sexually frustrated.

The brunet peeled his frame off his partner's, complying with his lover's wishes...

"..._I am the one that should be sorry_," confessed Link, and Pit blank.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry..." said the archer once more, shamefully bowing his head, "...I'm sorry for... pushing you away—"

And Pit intervened with an endearing smile, "—No. S'nothing. I understand. You're much bigger than before. It's alright—"

"It's not that... _Not that_."

And Link fell silent. The silence could only induce more curiosity into the brunet. Consolingly, the angel cuddled up to the Hylian, receiving his hand, but with exceeding affection. The blonde one shuttered at this.

"Hey... Babe, what's wrong?"

Link briefly met his love's crystal eyes, "I... I-I know you want to... you know... make love. A-And I do, too, Dear Goddesses I do, too. B-But... my m-my..."

An enticed Pit hung onto every, dangling work, lovingly stroking his mate's hand in hopes of extracting the remaining words bottled inside.

"...Your_ what_, sweetie? Your _what?_" he pushed.

"My... My body. It is... It is _different _now."

And Pit digested those words... and then... burst into a fit of childish laughter, which piqued his partner.

"And_ what_ is so funny—?!" Link blared.

"Are you saying that just because you're practically shaped like a cute, little dumpling means that I'm less attracted to you?!"

Link blinked out of his unceremonious fix of anger, blushing. Blushing, blushing, blushing.

...'Cute, little dumpling'?

"How adorable... Link has insecurities, too! Can I pinch your cheeks?!"

"Q-Quit it! I am being serious!"

Pit "glomped" his golden-haired angel, gingerly if such a thing were possibly. He soon found himself straddling him, a duo of iceberg-blue orbs eyeing him innocently.

That's when the angel's playful smirk shrunk into an unfitting, mature grin.

"Sure. You're a little different on the outside. But nothing has changed internally. You're still you, Link," the blessed creature caressed the underside of the Hylian's chin, "Though more beautiful than ever."

And that rattled his sensitive soul...

"..._Be gentle_," was all he could muster as those lips explored that underside of his chin.

And Pit did just that~.

_Roy's Dorm..._

—_BANG._

A short-lived cry of shattered innocence followed that disruptive noise. And another moan sounded after another "BANG" and so on and so forth.

Roy, snuggled in his sheets with his silk-clothed prince, smiled weakly upon hearing the ruckus from the walls beyond. They'd just settled down to rest after a tiring day of competition, only to be greeted with a delightful series of thumps.

_Heh, Link may be ill, but that sure doesn't stop 'em._

"..._Aw_, goddamnit. Is that Link?" the prince grumbled, raising his matching, onyx, silken sleeping mask.

"_Most likely, babe_..." the redhead spoke, squeezing Prince Marth's body. The monarch signed in disgust, reapplying his mask over his dull, blue orbs, "This always happens whenever I am the most exhausted! _Always, always!_ Isn't Link supposed to be recuperating?! He's sick, isn't—?!"

—_BANG._

Pit's name was moaned.

Roy smirked conspicuously and darkly at his amour, trailing two fingers from the base of his chin to the tips of his collar bones, "Oh, pipe down, Marth. Remember when you had a fever and I had to help you 'sweat it out'?"

A round of sexy, throaty chuckled resounded in the redhead's ears as the mask was twice removed from its rightful place, "...I remember. I felt _allllll_ better after that."

**&&&**

**(Saturday Morning)**

The early morning sun kissed the bare, tanned skin of the napping Hylian's cheek, lying soundly in his bed with the comforter sung under his chin. Pit—silently dressing himself in his adorable "Ice cream parlor guy" uniform—gazed lovingly at his mate, his fingers moving serpentinely about as he tied his cherry-red bowtie, beaming...

Once fully dressed in his uniform, he knelt beside his love's wooden bed, taking his soft, right hand and dragging it along his scalp in a soothing notion...

_I would never leave you, Link. Such a thought could never cross my mind..._

The warmth of the angel's sweet palm felt far different from the warmth of the bright star, therefore, this shift in stability broke the blonde away from his blank dreams, and, with his eyes, he peered lazily, yet with interest, at the reason for his awakening.

Link leisurely revealed his sleepy, piercing blue irises. Almost instantaneously, those beauteous orbs caught the glorious sign of the interrupter of his dreams.

"'Mornin', cutie pie," Pit taunted softly, affectionately pecking his sweetheart's dry lips. An audible giggled quaked the body of the archer, his petals returning with a delightfully-sweet kiss.

"Good morning... Are you leaving already?" he mumbled, struggling with sleep.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," the brunet replied droningly, petting his gold-spun locks, "But I get off early today. Plus Old Lady Martha gives me my pay and a raise. Maybe, if I have enough, I'll stop by that store and pick up that bassinette you've been wanting for Ellie. How's that sound?"

Link yawned noiselessly, burrowing his head further into his plush pillow, "Sounds good. But how're you gonna hide it?"

"I'll find a way..." Pit's facial expression morphed as if in deep contemplation and calculation, but he reverted back to his lover, who was steadily succumbing to the sweet, enticing melodies of sleep.

Pit's delighted amethysts twinkled at such a precious sight.

"You feelin' alright this morning?"

"_Mph_... alright. M'still a little sleepy, though."

"Yeah, me too. _New positions can really take a lot out of a person, huh?_" the angel slyly questioned, rousing a delicious pink on the tip of the Hylian's nose. He hid himself away with his comforter as last night's events trickled back into his mainstream. Pit cackled softly, _How adorable..._

The archer reappeared, yawning, "On a far more different note, I suppose I should see you off."

He removed the thick sheet from his upper torso as he daringly endeavored to sit straight up solitarily. Sure he could, already possessing amazing upper body strength, but his loving boyfriend assisted him, nonetheless.

"There we go, easy, easy..." said the angel with a slightly breathless tone, his orbs landing smack-dab on the large belly of his mate that was concealed behind one of his favorite green—now snug—blouses.

_...It seems as if one day he was barely showing, and overnight, "this" popped up._

Link held his head in his right hand, moaning with a pained look. Alarmed, Pit leaped into "doctor" mode, "What?! What is it?!"

"Shh... I'm fine. Nothing more than... a little morning sickness. I probably sat up too quickly. That is all..."

"Oh... Okay. Your stomach's feeling fine, right?"

"Yeah, and the baby, too. It's just my head... Just my head."

The angel crawled slowly onto his dear's bed, sitting close to his side, "I wish... I wish I could stay. E-Even though it's morning sickness, I-I want to stay and take care of you... and talk to Ellie some more! Well, I figure the very least I could do for you to make up for lost time is to buy you some clothes that fit—"

"—No. Ellion needs that bassinette," Link countered defensively, gulping.

"But sweetheart, your clothes. They're not shrinking, and neither are you—"

"—Ellion will have that bassinette!! We cannot afford to waste money on needless items! He's going to be here soon and he will not have anywhere to sleep because _I_ need new clothes!"

Pit flinched at the authority in the blonde man's gentle voice... Silence loomed overhead...

Defeated and not daring to ask another question, the boy responded with, "Okay... I'll... I'll buy the bassinette—"

"—_I'm always yelling at you for the stupidest of reasons...! _All I ever do is yell lately. I am sorry, Pit."

"Now that's not true," pleasantly coaxed the little angel, petting his spiked, radiant hair, "I think you're just being... hormonal. You know, the baby? Personally, I think it's cute when you're unstable. It's a side of you I've never witnessed."

"..._Thank you_, I guess," retorted the HylH

Hylian, soothingly massaging his belly, "Perhaps it is hormones. _This is all so new to me_... It's tiring, sometimes, carrying this child..."

Pit kissed his cheek, "You're doing a hell of a good job, sweetheart. Tell you what, since I'm workin' at the ice cream parlor today, how's about I bring you back a pint of some nice, cold, refreshing homemade vanilla ice cream? Would that make you feel better?"

Ceruleans glittered...

"With... chocolate syrup?" Link innocently inquired...

"Yep. Chocolate syrup, hell, and strawberry! And sprinkles—pretty rainbow sprinkles—with gummies and piles of chocolate chips and cherries and fruit and—"

"—I want cherries. Lots of cherries...! And bananas."

Pit shook his head in an approving manner, squeezing his lover's hands, "Anything my baby wants."

Link's orbs then sparkled with a radiance of a thousand stars. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten excited about being brought a pint of ice cream, if that was something to get excited about. He leaned on his boyfriend's gentle shoulder, bringing their lips together in a sentimental kiss.

"_Thank you, for taking such good care of me._ And dealing with my mood swings."

"You're welcome. It's my job now. Anytime—" Pit glanced to the digital clock to the left side of the smirking Hylian, "—Blast! I'm gonna be late!!"

The boy rocketed from the bouncy bed, taking two quick steps towards the door—and barely saving himself from a disgracing fall to the face—before he about-faced, grasped the blonde's cheeks and sowed a kiss upon those fine lips. Amethysts searched thoroughly in the glowing blues, "...I'll be back soon."

"And I'll be waiting..."

"Take care of yourself. _And no walks!_ Stay in bed! _I know how you are_. See you... And you, too, Ellion!"

With a rub of his boyfriend's hand against his belly, Ellion responded with a distinct kick or two.

**&&&**

**(Saturday Afternoon)**

"Have you heard from Link... or have at least seen him recently, Prince Marth?"

Prince Marth crossed his legs, his saucer rested soundly in his lap with his tea cup positioned steadily an inch form his glazed lips. The swordsmen were enjoying their blissful day off from restless tournaments and things of that liking, residing underneath a umbrella on one of the prince's balconies.

"Have I? _Hmph_," he began with a deep snicker, "I have heard from him, all right. I received earfuls of moans from him and that damned angel last night. I presume that he is not too ill for sex."

The mercenary flushed, continuing to shine the dulling plates of his boots, "Oh... Well, you have seen him, yes?"

"...Unfortunately not," the prince replied with after an elegant swag of his tea, "Doctor Mario mandates that we avoid all contact with him, and vice versa. Something about the environment outside and, all kinds of medical mishaps. _I just miss my sweet darling so much_. I hope he's doing okay... I have so many gifts all wrapped up and just waiting for him!"

"But it has been... almost seven months. Six months, two weeks and five days, approximately. _I figured he'd be feeling better now._ He seemed to be fairing well four months ago. I have not seen him since. You agree, don't you?"

Prince Marth sought for his answer form the heavens above, and slumped his shoulders, "Mm. I do. Perhaps he is healing... who really knows for certain? But if Doctor Mario states that the only way to speed up his recovery is by keeping distance, then that's exactly what I am going to do—Ah, Roy love!! You're back, finally! Did you get the biscuits?"

Roy lowered the silver tray of crispy, English tea biscuits into his partner's lap, snagging one for himself, "All sixteen, exactly like you asked. And an extra teabag and a pitcher of hot water, 'case you wanted some more tea."

The monarch bat his darkened eyelashes, flattered, "_Awwww. Thank you honeeeeey. I love yooooou..._"

"As do I, my prince."

The googly-eyed men shared an intimate gander and giggle, one that only lovebirds could conjure. Ike continued to shine his plates...

"Hey, I'm gonna go train with the Plumber Brothers and Snake for a few. That major tournament's comin' up and I want to win that cash prize!"

Prince Marth pouted, whining, "B-But I was hoping we could spend a little time with one another... It's a free day—!"

"—Hey, hey... We've got all evening for that. _Furthermore_..." Roy caved in, aiming his lips for his mate's right ear. He parted his lips, breathing hotly into the appendage, "..._I'm prone to catching a fever tonight_."

The lusty-eyed noble swept the tip of his tongue about both his top and bottom lips, replying with a sly, lascivious nip to the redheaded swordsman's earlobe, "_Well, well, perhaps I may assist you in... sweating it out. Would you like that, love?_"

Roy simpered, the two locking eyes, "I'd love that. Very much."

They bid one another a rather "physical" adieu, one that left a lingering, ulterior smile on the prince's petals.

"_Ahh, that man._ He completes me so, I swear it," heavenly sighed the monarch, sugar-plum fairies and sweets prancing about before his eyes...

Silence descended its presence upon the mercenary and the cobalt-haired noble, creating a rather awkward atmosphere. Well, for the noble in this case. Ike wasn't even in his body, spiritually.

Prince Marth took a teeny biscuit from the platter and dipped it in his beverage mid-way. As he allowed it to submerge in the warm liquid—with suspicious eyes—he analyzed the silent man adjacent to him.

Ike was still in the process of buffering his steel boot plates, but judging solely and accurately by the expression of his handsome face, he was a million miles away in a land bustling with miscellaneous thoughts. He appeared to be going under some heavy concentration; his eyebrows were fixatedly tense and his lips compressed spread horizontally in a thin line. His nose crinkled at the bridge, and even more disturbingly, his eyes were a darkened shade of midnight-blue.

Realizing that he'd soaked his poor biscuit for far too long, the prince withdrew the morsel, frowning in disgust at its severely soggy half. He placed the ruined biscuit on the blue napkin Roy had also given him, retrieving yet another one.

_I wonder what it is that is on his mind._

"Ike? Are those plates shiny enough for you, dear? It's been almost twenty-five minutes."

The taller man peered up and over at the call of his name, "Pardon, what was the question?"

"Your plates of steel," the prince pressed, swirling his biscuit in his tea, performing small circles, "Are they not polished well enough?"

Ike stared intensively in the beckoning eyes of the cool monarch, and, seconds later, breathed a few, hunky chuckles...

"I know your subtle mind games, Prince Marth. Nevertheless, to answer your unspoken question, yes... I am worried about him. Deeply worried..." That handsome, smart-aleck smile faded gradually as a profile of uselessness gloomed over his features. He stopped polishing, "...I miss him," he confessed, chiefly to himself. Once he'd gotten that out of his system, he resumed rubbing down those steel plates, though with the same expression.

Prince Marth—with a tremendous amount of sympathy for the man beside him—relocated himself so that he and his chair were positioned snugly by Ike's side. The mercenary could feel that consoling heat radiating from the being beside him, a sweet heat that made him drop his materials and burrow his fingers into his shiny, coarse locks as his head dropped in depression...

"You poor, poor thing. You love him greatly, don't you?" inquired the prince with a feathery touch to his shoulder, adding afterwards a warm embrace.

Ike could not answer, for he was occupied with recalling the most recent dream he'd had about the blonde man of whom he cherished.

_Ike's Dream..._

It had been a long, trying day for the indigo-haired mercenary. He decided to retire to his dorm much earlier than he would on a typical day. He'd stepped into a nice, hot shower, dressed himself in a simple pair of thin trousers and prepared himself to call it a night. But—as he frequently did—the man lay awake in semidarkness with his muscular arms folded, his head resting calmly on them.

Thoughts of his cherished filled his brain to its capacity.

Godly, golden hair.

Submerging, oceanic irises.

Adorable, pointed appendages.

What idiotic, sight-forsaken imbecile wouldn't fall deeply for Link?

He's beautiful.

...One wish. He possessed only one wish. That deep-seeded wish that'd been dormant in his heart the moment they locked eyes was to kiss that blonde beauty and hold onto him as if he'd disappear if he let him go for a second!

A sweet, heavy kiss.

A moving kiss.

One that would make his knee's buckle under its weight and pressure...

Because Link deserved to know. He deserved to know how much he cared for him.

How deadly his desire was for him.

How much he wanted him.

_Needed_ him.

Oh he needed him badly.

Badly, badly.

These thoughts and fruitless hopes caused Ike to shift uncomfortably to his side... Demons of pessimism destroyed his optimistic thoughts and dreams...

_What is the purpose of it all? He's already gotten Pit. He has no use for me. And perhaps, he never will._

And that's what mortified him exceedingly. Because Ike was perfectly conscious of how much he needed the Hylian by his side. But was the Hylian himself aware of this, too?

_Never mind it, _Ike thought, veiling his gorgeous, honest, blue eyes, _perhaps one day my heart will understand that it cannot have everything it wants._

And just before his top eyelid could kiss the bottom lid "Goodnight", there was a hasty knock at the mercenary's door. He hoarsely groaned into his pillow, low enough to where the being on the opposite side of the barrier would not hear. Sluggishly—as if tons upon tons were bearing down on his toned back—Ike shuffled over to his door and slowly pulled it three-fourths of the way open.

"Yes—?"

And that's when two, wide, crystal orbs of cerulean peered up into the now lightened eyes of the mercenary...

"Ike?"

Speak of the devil, it was Link. And in the fraction of a second, Ike's entire attitude and posture performed a complete three-sixty.

"Oh, Link! G-Good evening to you."

"Good evening to you, also. Uh... Were you... asleep? I see you are not... wearing much." The Hylian himself was still fully clothed in his signature, green tunic and elfin hat, and... wait. Was he, by any chance, reddening?

Ike looked down to his bare upper torso... A sinful, succulent sight if I must say so.

"Um... I was just about to go to sleep. So yes. And I apologize for my appearance. I should make myself decent—"

"—No! Y-You're fine!" hollered the Hylian, who'd realized a little too late that he was implying by that statement that he preferred to talk to a shirtless, all-revealing handsome man. Well, it isn't like Ike was doing harm without wearing a blouse, now is he~?

The mercenary chuckled, "If you say so, um... Would you like to come in?"

Apprehensively, the blonde one glanced into his friend's warm eyes, nodded incompletely and shuffled his small feet into the indigo-haired man's dorm, which was at least three degrees warmer in his favor. Ike noiselessly shut the door after he had entered, joining Link on their favorite area of his grand, oak bed—the bedpost. But this raised a billowing, red flag. In the past, Link always sat there whenever taunted with a pestering thought. And judging on the fact alone that Link had come to him was also another eye-raising predicament. Now that he had Pit, they weren't really seeing much of one another. So the indigo-haired individual seized this opportunity to resolidify that once strong, brotherly bond they equally shared.

Hanging with a death-grip onto that goal, the man occupied this vacant spot next to the hunching Hylian, jumping into consolation mode.

"_Hey there tough guy..._ What's wrong?" Ike jumpstarted in that low, husky tone that'd scare the living daylights out of an unsuspecting person. But this tone comforted Link; he could not tell a lie to him when it was in use. It'd roughly kill him if he endeavored to do so. He did not receive a right-away response, so he pushed a little harder nonverbally, a coaxing hand easing its way onto the Hylian's knee cap.

Link, still hunched forward as he played "thumb war", negatively motioned his head, "I am... terribly confused."

"And I see this... Would you like to discuss this... confusion?" indifferently asked the mercenary, who eased a bit closer in order to better see his beautiful, taletelling eyes...

_Why will he not let me see his eyes...?_

Link slightly turned his head to the left, hesitated for two seconds, and slowly craned his head until a pair of sapphires explored one another.

"I haven't any other choice, now do I? _Pit and I had a fight._"

Ike's interest in the reason why his crush appeared to be so depressed increased by hundreds of points. Link and Pit? The supposedly happy-go-lucky couple of the Smash mansion had a quarrel?

"_Oh no_, a fight?" questioned the indigo-haired man, sincerely concerned, "I am... sorry to hear that... Do you mind telling me what the purpose of this fight was? Or is it... none of my business?"

Link simpered, which was rather odd in itself, looking the other way, "I've revealed something to him that I attempted stubbornly and unsuccessfully to keep myself from giving in to..."

And once more, Link craned his head towards the ceiling until two emotional, cerulean hues caught themselves in a sensual gridlock. Link firmly pressed his chest into Ike's left shoulder. The mercenary hadn't a clue what was occurring before him, and right then, he did not care. For he's been wanting to get Link into this position for months, and now he's got him right where he wanted him. His conscious's judgment was not going to tarnish this carved-out moment in time. The lame, sepia-toned light coated the dormitory walls about them in a healthy glow, beautifully complementing the swordsmen's honeyed tans, which in turn, appeared to make Link's parted lips much more... pink. An accessible pink. Ike could hear his heart; he could feel its upbeat vibrations. He could hear the strain and labor in every breath he took...

With quivering lips and a jagged heartbeat, the Hylian—taking a swift glance to his comrade's delightful torso—sputtered darkly, "_I'm in love with you._"

Ike rose his right hand and gently dragged it about Link's left cheek, wriggling his fingers southward to his neck, where the blonde's breath shortened and quickened.

"_Say it again_," the mercenary commanded militarily, holding himself together for at least two minutes, before he lost all self control. Link—brazen as ever—grazed his open lips about Ike's left ear, that sexy sound of his struggle for air and stability covering him with anticipating goose bumps.

A withering, overwhelmed mess, Link moaned with half-lidded eyes, "_I love you, Ike. I love you. And I want you... I want you._"

Consequences were quickly discarded; the two men stood in the gray blur of the dark spirit of lust, and the true, sober feeling of love.

Ike didn't care where he stood.

He wanted those lips.

Glossy eyes swimming and deluging with an equal compound of lust and love met...

"And I love you, Link. _I love you._"

And slowly but surely their lips gravitated towards their counterpart's, Link fully seated in his lap.

But just as their lips were a fraction away from producing a spark, abruptly, darkness overwhelmed the couple, pitch-blackness casting a spell over everything until only its presence remained. But then, the darkness erupted into the rays of the sun... those shards of light fluttering away, like the wings of a butterfly. Ike blank, his room illuminated with gold. The sun was rising just above the horizon. He was lying in bed, the covers tossed carelessly as if he had been having a nightmare. More shockingly...

...Link was nowhere to be found.

And there, in that very spot in which he slept, Ike was slapped by the wet fish of reality.

It was only a dream.

_End of Ike's Dream..._

"..._Just a taste_. Just a faint taste of his lips is all I have ever wanted, and, even in a dream, that is _still_ too much to ask for?!" blared the taller swordsman in sheer frustration. Prince Marth unflinchingly continued to console him with his sweet, empathetic touches.

_Why do we have dreams? Why do we have them, knowing that they will never be granted?_

"_Poor thing. Poor, poor thing. If only there was something I could do for you. You could make Link so happy. I know you could._"

And the mercenary pondered on that thought heavily. Sure he could have, if he'd gotten the chance. If he'd stepped up and confessed his feelings first.

If he wasn't his best friend.

"I'm at the point where my love for him has reached its limit. If I got over just an increment from that boundary we've made, it could cost me our friendship. And it is better to have something than be incomplete—"

"—But you _will _be incomplete," the prince informed with a heavy heart.

"Yes_. I... I know this_. I... I will have to stop pursuing him."

The noble softly bobbed his head in agreement... halfheartedly. It was heartbreaking to see his fellow comrade cope with unrequited love, and succumb to its pressure. It was heartbreaking to watch someone else's hopes and dreams fall to their feet like the ashes of a phoenix. But... something always, always, always rises from those ashes. What might it be? What will it be?

"I recommend—to relieve your stress—that you tell him about your feelings. _I know!!_ You should write him a letter! Yes!! Tell him how you've felt about him for these past months. It'd be a great release for you, I am sure, and he'd better and fully understand why you've been feeling this way."

Ike thought about that suggestion... It actually didn't sound like a bad idea, for he'd never talked about his feelings for Link with another soul as deeply as he was being with Prince Marth. But he'd have to make some modifications to that suggestion. Writing a letter wasn't sufficient. He'd have to be face to face with the blonde himself, for words on mere paper would not fully deliver the emotion-filled words he had already prepared that were on the tip of his tongue. The man shot up, bring the prince onto his feet simultaneously.

"I'm going to confess to him in person. Right now."

Prince Marth raised his thin brows, "Ike, I know you're earnest but... _Link is sick...! _He cannot have any visits. Those are Doctor Mario's orders and we must abide by—"

"—_I am going to see him._ I miss him, and I'm going to see him. Besides, it's precisely as you said: he's not too ill for sex."

**&&&**

Link emerged from his afternoon shower, clothed snugly in some grey, lengthy gym pants and a rouge, short-sleeved shirt large enough to completely sheath his abdomen. Though he was squeaky clean, he had an unremitting nauseousness about him.

The Hylian waddled towards his bed and propped himself onto a comfy pillow. The morning sickness—or was it even morning sickness, he was not even sure of it at this point—had not faded away or let up. His head was light, and he felt as if vomit where sitting latently in the rear of his throat. There wasn't any available medicine for him to ingest, and even if there were a few bottles here and there, he couldn't have any... again with the doctor's orders.

Weary and alone, Link was given no other option than to lie down on his bed and cope with this momentous illness. This was something he did not wish to experience by himself. Hopefully Pit would arrive soon. Soon enough to prepare him some soup and crackers and give him a thorough foot massage, because the poor blonde man was depleted and hadn't the strength to utter a syllable. The shower had taken quite a chunk of energy out of him, and he was beginning to think that perhaps a bath would've been a much wiser choice. But that was nothing a power nap couldn't fix. Perhaps then, when he awakened, Pit would arrive, waking him with his sweet, Eskimo kisses and that anticipated pint of gourmet, vanilla ice cream.

And as if Ellion and Link possessed the very same mind, the little one shifted so sufficiently, the Hylian noticed straight away.

A soft giggle rung from his lips, Link wiping a thin, rapidly accumulating sheet of perspiration off his forehead, "_Heh... Yeah. Ice cream sounds pretty good right about now, huh, Ell—?_"

Three, neat knocks sounded at his door.

_Thank the Goddesses, Pit's come..._

"I'm coming, babe...!" he yelled, using his remaining strength to wriggle himself off of his mattress, "...I'm not feeling too well, so please bear with me."

It took a good little minute for Link to catch his breath once he stood before the wooden barrier... "You are here earlier than I expected!" ...but he swung it open with great strength, vigor and an innocent grin.

"_Did you not have work today—?_"

"—Hello, Link. I—"

...Pit did not have indigo hair.

He did not have such intimidating, Siberian-blue eyes.

He was leaner.

Shorter.

Paler.

And Link made this distinction right away.

The duo of intimidating, Siberian-blue eyes directly descended upon the Hylian's protruding abdomen, widening as his lips parted in astonishment ad for breath. They shot up to look gaze at him for confirmation, but all that short-breathed Link could assemble at that frozen moment was a high-pitched, "_...Ike?_"

"_Link?_"

_What is the meaning of this?!_

The thumping organ in his chest quickened, the room spun around him as the walls seemed to enclose him compressingly. His glazed spheres rolled back into his skull as his eyelids veiled with a flutter. His knees gelatinized, and gravity exerted its merciless force upon him—two times greater, it seemed.

He was destined to collapse to the floor...

"_Link!!_"

...Ike leaped forth and caught him in his arms as if he were an airborne hatchling predestined to die. The blonde fell limply into his arms, unconscious.

Ike was hysterical.

"_LINK!_ LINK, ARE YOU OKAY?! LINK?! ANSWER ME!!"

There was no notable response from the man.

Ike glanced up and down the corridors hastily for any souls, and found none. And this was fortunate, being he had way he was going to explain the "bump" around his midsection. Hell, he didn't even know what it was. Was Link wearing some sort of costume? Did he honestly think it would be absolutely hilarious just to stick a balloon or a ball or some spherical object underneath his blouse and scare the wits out of his partner?!

Rapidly, the mercenary closed the door behind him with his foot and plucked the man up, delicately cradling him. He... was speechless. Here he is, the object of his affection, unconscious, with a... an... abnormally-shaped, unexplainable stomach.

_What... is this?_

_Is it... Cancer?_

_A tumor? I wish no such thing, but... What could be another, rational explanation? _

Well, he would not fully know for sure since he was not able to get any answers from an unresponsive Link. Gazing upon his striking, calm countenance, Ike contemplated heavily on what to do next...

_Well, no one is here. He probably has been alone for quite some time... _

Ike softly walked to the edge of the made bed, preciously setting him onto it. He laid him on his right side, curling his body by a small degree. He then used the back of his right hand and positioned it upon his forehead, checking for a temp.

_He's cold... I must prepare a hot towel._

Ike spiked off the bed to charge for the bathroom, but immediately spun on one heel to tuck the blonde one in. He tried to remove the sheets on the blonde man's bed off from under him, but he was like a stubborn, dead-weight rock when unconscious, and Ike would end up dragging him off his own bed once he'd successfully obtained them. Not knowing where an extra bundle of blankets were and did not want to rudely rummage through his belongings to find one, Ike kindly clipped off his cape and tossed it over him, every stitch completely providing him with warmth.

Ike began tucking him in, beginning with his little, bare feet, progressing up to his legs, his upper body, and then his face... He heedfully removed the excess threads from his visage as if he were revealing a sacred, priceless ornament that would potentially destroy all of mankind. And yet again, behold, that beautiful face of a lamb was uncovered, still under his spell.

Ike could only gawk in awe at such a sight, thinking back to the real reason why he'd come....

Perhaps it wasn't to confess his feelings.

Perhaps... it was to prevent him from injuring himself. To be his savior.

This etched a proud smile upon the thinned lips of the handsome male...

_Do not fret, Link._

_I will take care of you._

_I'm here. You're going to be alright._

_So sleep soundly._

_I will be here when you wake._

_Sleep soundly..._

_...You're going to be alright._

**&&&**

Cinnamon... Berries... Grass—wait. _Fresh-cut_ grass. And... a masculine musk.

Link's senses returned, as sensitive and keen as ever with the baby residing in him, but the first to come was his sense of smell.

That fragrance. That scent.

He'd smelt it before.

Oh so long ago.

Months and months ago.

But from where? Where...?!

Why couldn't he remember?!

His eyebrows tensed as he utilized all of his might to tune into this particular sense. The aroma magnified thrice, an overwhelming aroma, but a comforting, lulling one.

Gradually, his sense strengthened. His hearing restored as well as his taste, touch and lastly, his sight. His eyelids tensed in heavy concentration as sound vibrated in those sensitive, Hylian ears...

"_L.......?_" A blurry, colorful mass called.

_Who is this? Pit?_

"_Li.....?! Y.... Aw......! L......k!!_"

_It is... Ike?_

"Link!" the mercenary whispered considerately.

"_Nm._"

Link squirmed for a moment or two, Ike roughly suffocating him as he towered over his body.

"...Ike?" innocent, vibrant blue hues peered perplexedly upon the man reigning above him. The bluenette sighed with tremendous relief, discarding the damp, warm-watered rag from his forehead...

"Thank goodness, you've awakened. I'll fetch you some water."

The swordsman bolted down the narrow hall, most likely bound for the bathroom. Link batted his lengthy eyelashes as he sluggishly sat up, delicately scratching his scalp. He attempted to recollect exactly what had happened before the world before him unceremoniously went numb and blank.

He wasn't feeling well...

Then there was a knock at his door...

Ike stood underneath the doorway with—if he recalled accurately—a look of disbelief and amazement.

"...It wasn't Pit. _Oh Goddesses, it was not Pit!_" he told the air.

He justified this once his widened eyes heavily fell upon the thin cape of his most-trusted comrades. Did he see it? His stomach? Link could not remember. But if so, how did he react?

Panicked and not knowing what to do, the Hylian hurriedly rolled the temporary blanket about his abdomen loosely as to trick the man into believing that nothing was there. Once he'd finished, it seemed too obvious, discreet and suspicious. He made a few alterations to create a more acceptable illusion that Ike would be susceptible to, but just as he completed the final, finishing touches, Ike had scurried back inside the main bedroom. He stopped once locking eyes with the completely conscious Link. Link's gaze wandered elsewhere guiltily, fondling with the tattered edges of the man's cape. But those oceanic spheres, they remained locked on the blonde man, for he smelled a rat.

Slowly, the mercenary brought to the edge of Link's bed his promised glass of water. He was sure to sit extra close—exceedingly close—preferably beside him to monitor his body language. The Hylian unnoticeably tried to pull more of the cape over his bump, but he realized that he could not do so without going unseen.

"_Here._" The mercenary offered Link his beverage.

"Thank you." And Link received it, settling it between his two, moist hands. He stared at the ripples he was causing by his uneven breath—he was trying not to greaten his... altered appearance as he inhaled. Again, Ike was aware of this.

"_Drink._ You were unconscious. You must drink," Ike commanded maternally, though with stern force.

"Y-Yes."

And that he did. Ike took care of the vacant cup, setting is aside. Link looked partially into his orbs as he did so, "Thank you, again, for your concern. A-And for... saving me. If... If you were not there when I... I um..."

"...You collapsed."

"Oh, yes, well... if it had not been for you, I do not know what would have happened."

The blonde secretly stroked his stomach, making it appear that he was actually moving the cape about.

_Ellion..._

"And you are very welcome. My question, though, is where is Pit? Doctor Mario told us—and I'm sure you are aware of this—that he was acting as your caretaker since you were ill, and I do not think a caretaker would leave their patients side... You mentioned before you fell unconscious something along the lines of work and such."

Link blushed in bewilderment, "I... I did?"

_How could I have been so careless?!_

"Yes. You did. For what reasons does he have to work?"

The Hylian did not know how to respond to this presently. And Ike bore holes in his chest as he awaited his rational response.

_Please don't lie to me, Link... Don't lie. _

Somewhat jittery and aloof, the Link sputtered, "_H-He... Our_—"

"—Look at me."

And almost mechanically, the blonde shot his gaze up into the man's eyes. An emotion, some unknown emotion, befell those aquamarines. Link could not decipher its meaning, but the chill he could, once peering into those intimidating, pleading irises told him to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. So help him. Drowning in this mesmerizing gaze, Link tore away, guilt lurking freely in his own orbs as a lie nestled itself on the tip of his tongue. Seeing that the blonde one was struggling with this inquiry, Ike decided to address another thought that had been pestering him.

"Your illness..." he spoke, referring to his stomach.

Link glanced back up at him, irises large and bright, "..._Y-You saw...?!_"

"Yes. What is it?" he asked straightforwardly, not attempting to beat around the bush. This would give the Hylian time to concoct a lie, and Ike was not having it.

Link lowered his eyes, turning to his fingers for the rightful answer. He was in the same situation as the question prior to this one.

...His friendship with Ike meant the world to him. The sharp, intense look of hurt in his eyes when Link had lied to him a few months before conjured a sorrowfully depressing feeling within his aching heart. Their relationship was not built upon a rock of lies and deceit. Ike would never tell a lie to him; he bore no dishonest bone in his body. So what in the world made him think that he could do the same to him?

"I... I cannot tell a lie to you, Ike. You are too good of a person—too good of a friend for that," Link stated, gazing at his fingers aimlessly, until Ike, utilizing his two fingers, craned his head gingerly, locking soft-hearted gazes.

"Then don't. Don't."

The Hylian softly clutched onto his soft hand, still lost in those beautiful, cerulean spheres.

"Ike... th-this may sound completely absurd, but, it is the upmost truth."

"It is alright, I'm listening."

Link's eyes lowered onto his friend's cape...

_What am I doing? Pit is going to be very upset if I go through with telling him. This would also defy the orders of Doctor Mario. But Ike, he is my friend. A brother, just about. And I've hurt him with dishonesty in the recent past..._

"I..."

"_Under any-a circumstances, you musn't tell anybody of your pregnancy, Link. I will-a cover for you if it becomes necessary..."_

"...I am..."

"_Don't tell anyone about this, sweetheart. Who knows that they'd do to you..."_

"...I am pregnant."

Ike looked as if Link hadn't sputtered a sound, but then he bat his eyes and squinted them lightly as if he'd caught something audible.

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard right," the blonde male hesitantly removed the cape to expose his full belly, shamefully bowing his golden head, "I have no illness. I am with child."

The mercenary's expression altered... dramatically, connecting the dots in his brain.

That explained it. He'd seen him for only three months after the pronouncement of his "illness". He hadn't seen him any time after because of the development of the child and the questionable augmenting of his abdomen!!

_He's... He's pregnant...?_

"H-How? How is this possible?"

Link snickered, a well-blended snicker of sarcasm and naked fear, "How else does one become pregnant? Pit and I... _We_... made love one night, and a few weeks after—as you are already aware of—my stomach was bothering me, and I went to Doctor Mario's infirmary in hopes that he'd find what had been weakening me and whether I had ingested something tainted. He hooked me up to an ultrasound, promised to tell me if he'd found anything, and the next day, I learned that I've had a fetus inside of me for at least eight weeks. Yes, I was just as petrified. And poor Pit was mortified. But here I am, just about seven months along. A boy, it is. We're going to name him Ellion."

Gaping upon his comrade's swollen tummy like a dumfounded idiot, Ike simply sat there silently, registering all that the blonde told him in his very skeptical, yet permeable cranium.

Link sighed, "_You find me weird. I knew you would_—"

"—_What? _No!! No, Link, no. I did not say that—"

"—But you _think_ it—"

Ike grasped onto his shoulder tightly and warmly; Link's attention was successfully held, "—I do not think that, either. _I actually think you're beautiful_."

A luminous glow shrouded that blonde male like a ghastly mist, "...What?"

"I think you're beautiful. I mean, being perhaps the only male bearing a child. It must be a blessing. You say his name is Ellion?"

Link's hues swan endlessly within Ike's calm seas. With an angelic chortle, "Yes, Ellion. He's always bustling about and making fuss... From what I can tell now, he's going to be a very active baby."

"How does it feel?"

"To be carrying a child? Um... Well, I would describe it as... having some alien of an aquatic nature sap the energy and life right out of you, all the while bringing you joy for the mere fact that it's there..."

Ike smiled, his hearted replenishing progressively by this overdue visit to the blonde he'd been pining amorously for. That hair, those eyes, that smile, his scent... and a baby. He'd never seen him so happy, with an aglow spirit dancing about him. It was oddly peculiar for Ike... Link was really pregnant, huh? But somehow, it suited him. It almost seemed... natural. Of course this had to have been a supernatural occurrence, but something told the mercenary that this was down the blonde's alley. He harbored a nurturing heart, which had so much love to give... That child will be the luckiest infant on Earth to have such a parent.

"So... when you mentioned Pit and work, I presume that he's working to provide for the child?"

"Oh yes. And I would _love_ to pitch in, but it's not every day you see a pregnant male. Poor little thing, he comes in everyday with a headache, worn muscles and yet he smiles as if nothing's wrong. It saddens me, yet I... I seem to fall deeper and deeper in love with him because of such devotion... In the beginning, Pit wasn't remotely close to being accepting of the reality as he is now. After discovering that I was pregnant, he went on a rampage about how he didn't want to do _this _and how he didn't want—and couldn't—be _that_. He acted as if it were my fault... he'd have to give up his dreams of becoming a Major of all his goddesses fleets... o-or something like that, I tend to forget. _He talked about it a lot... _But he understood this, though, and gradually, he accepted it. He found jobs. Two, approximately, that pay well. We have... a few things for Ellion, but not nearly all that is required for a new baby. _And time is running out..._ But we will find a way. Moreover, Pit's really grown onto him. He talks to him, he rubs my belly... He'll be a great father to him and will teach him well. I just know he will. But to quit something you love ever so dearly—_with everything in the world_—to care for a child? No man would do that. Only a very, very small amount would."

_I would._

_I would do it for you._

_I would do anything for you._

_I would..._

_I would..._

"...I woul—" Ike stopped himself, but Link had already caught this utterance.

"'Course you would," he chuckled, "You're a nice man. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

...Ike could hear his heart obliterate. Obliterate into trillions of dazzling, fine particles of crimson.

_It's not a woman that I want, _he yearned to say, but did not have the voice nor the strength in order to do so.

"I-I must get going. Others might become suspicious if I stay a minute longer."

Understanding of the decision, but a little depressed about his untimely departure, Link pursed his alluring lips and nodded as if Ike required his permission. He was genuinely sad to see him go, his arrival was so unexpected. He desperately wanted to converse more with him. Getting to chat with him in intimacy, to tell him all that he'd been craving to tell someone other than his lover was a great release from the intense imprisonment of loneliness. Pit wasn't the only one that sated an empty hole in his heart.

The traveler left for the door...

"Ike?"

Showcasing a rather positive persona, Ike faced him, "Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble for you, c-can you... come back? I'd like to speak with you more."

"Of course I'll come back, Link. I miss speaking with you as well—"

"—Do not tell anyone about this!! A-About Ellion, specifically! _I-I will tell the others on my own time, _but please, do not tell anyone else. Pit will be very upset with me if he were to find out. _I trust you_."

A grin as handsome as the man wearing it stretched across the man's face like taffy. The Hylian took in the warmth that radiated throughout the room in a wispy, gaseous state.

"Your secret is safe with me... _Mama._"

Link flashed him a playful smirk with his serious, ice-blue eyes and waved his hand...

"See you soon."

"See you, Link. Congratulations."

And the blonde held his stomach in his left hand humbly, "Thank you."

Ike dismissed himself courteously, thoughtfully looking down both sides of the corridor for any beings that could become a threat to his crush. Not a soul lurked in the aisles. Ike's persona vanished once he'd stepped out of that room, all color from his admirable face whitewashed.

For it was over. All of his hopes, his aspirations that revolved about that beautiful, blonde man were entirely annihilated.

Annihilated by that unborn being resting within his abdomen.

**&&&**

**(Saturday Evening)**

Pit hobbled into the Hylian's dorm approximately an hour apart from the mercenary's unforced deportation... He knocked gently at the door, and Link ever so happily answered it, welcoming him inside with a warm hug and kiss. The brunet returned the sweet gestures... incompletely. He barely encompassed his lover as he returned what could've possibly been a hug, and his lips—as cold as the frostiest tundra—planted themselves on the toasty lips of the Hylian, though you could scarcely call it a kiss.

_Something is wrong... _

He brushed past Link and headed for the refrigerator, placing the pint of ice cream he'd retrieved for his lover inside for safe-keeping, "I got your ice cream. I'll cook dinner first..."

The sweet archer—concerned deeply for the angelic male—nodded, apprehensive on whether he should reach out to his love. Because something was definitely nipping at his rear. Link sensed the familiar presence of a depressing spirit that danced serpentinely about the angel, and he burned to know what had happened and how it came to be.

"Um... You don't have to cook every night, Pit. P-Perhaps we could eat something from the café? O-Or... Or I could cook tonight—"

"—And why do you suggest that?" he asked darkly from the fridge in an unsuitable tone that forcibly took the blonde male aback.

"Because... You look tired. Did you have a bad day at work?"

_Though he's never really had a bad day at the ice cream parlor..._

"No."

Pit closed the refrigerator door with exceeding force, now rummaging through the cabinets for something to prepare for dinner.

"Oh."

Without any further questions for the moment, Link waddled to his bed, taking a seat...

_Then what could it have possibly been that'd disturbed him? He seemed fine when he left here. I... I am scared to ask._

"_What d'you want?_" sternly inquired the angel from the kitchen.

Link's head shot up, "Ex-Excuse me?"

"_What do you want for dinner?_" he repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Oh. Whatever's fine. Thank you," the Hylian suggested with a kindhearted smile.

"_You're welcome, darling", _he expected, but didn't receive anything of the sort. Only the obnoxious clinking and clacking of the pots and pans... Was he going to act this way towards him for the remainder of the night? If so, then Link was going to do something about that. He wasn't going to tolerate this attitude from him any longer. Firstly, he wanted to know why he was acting like a hard-ass, and secondly, what had he done to receive such an attitude. Sure, Link had gotten snappy with the angel about small, petty things, like the situation with the bassinette—

—_The bassinette._ Where was the bassinette that Pit said he'd purchase before he returned to the mansion?

Link hated to be somewhat of an annoyance to him, but he wanted to know the whereabouts of his child's cradle.

"Pit? Where is the Ellion's bassinette? You bought it, right? The oak one, with the butter cream-colored interior imprinted with little giraffes? The one we agreed on—?"

"—_Yeah, yeah_ I _know_ which one you're talking about," the boy retorted smart-alecky, tossing a pan carelessly over the rear, left eye of the stove. Astonishingly, it did not clatter onto the floor.

"Yes. Well, where is it?"

"You didn't see me with it when I came in, now did you? Go figure."

Link had had enough. The man squirmed off his mattress eagerly, a dangerous sensation circulating throughout his veins. With zero, notable warning, he snuck up behind the angel, grabbed his peppermint-striped uniform blouse and spun him around like a spinning top. Pit's amethysts—though now they appeared to be a somewhat eggplant-ish purple—locked onto the electric-blue orbs unflinchingly.

"What is the matter with you?! You come into my dorm all pouty and what not, throwing my things, and speaking to me as if I am some sort of animal! I have done nothing to receive such treatment! Whoever or whatever bothered you has absolutely nothing to do with me! Now I'd like to know what has upset you before I do something I will soon regret...!"

Pit's visage remained undisturbed, but soon, his lips quivered. They shriveled increasingly into a threatening grin, and then—disturbingly—out birthed cackles of dementedness. Link stepped back, unsure of what to expect next. But he was sure of one thing.

This was not his sweet, little Pit standing before him.

Once he'd settled down—his expression reverting to that unchanged look of emptiness—the boy folded his arms and parted his lips.

"You wanna know what's wrong, Link? You wanna know what just burns my ass? Yeah, I went to the store. And yeah, I found that bassinette. But you know what, that goddamned cradle costs more money than I've accumulated for the past _five months_. _And it's on sale!_ Meaning I'm not capable of buying it until next months. You'll be seven months next week. And this led me to the thought that, hmm... If I can't buy something as simple as a bassinette, what makes me think I can purchase _clothes, a crib, a changing table, bottles, food, toys, a dresser for his clothes..._ You know, all the important baby _crap_."

The Hylian felt an uncomfortable, untraceable presence nuzzle at the bottom of his gut.

"And...? What are you getting at?"

And that's when Pit lost it.

"You don't see it?! I tried to paint the goddamn picture for you! I'm tired, Link!" Pit shouted, his arms thrust for the sky, "I'm so _freaking_ tired!! This isn't about Palutena nor is it about you!! It's about _me!_ And I'm tired!! I'm tired of work, I'm tired of people telling me what to do, I'm tired of arguing with Palutena, I'm tired of this _baby!!_ It's easy to say you're gonna do one thing, but actually doing it is a whole, 'nother story!! So actually I don't know how I'm gonna support that thing financially!! I-I can't keep this up! All I want to do is sit down and get some goddamn sleep—!!"

_**Slap.**_

Pit blanched, his irises restored to their natural state. His hand caressed the warm spot imprinted on his right cheek, peering uneasily into the eyes of the Hylian.

One dripped with a lone stream of salt water...

"Here I am thinking that you've somehow matured into a man, but I see now that you're still a _selfish, little child_."

Those three words were stressed in an emphasizing manner as the man forced them through his teeth. Link left him with that, starting for his closet and pulling out his white, winter coat. Pit watched him, desperately yearning to ask him where he was going, but he feared he'd get punched this time around...

As he began for the door, Pit threw himself forth, reaching out for his lover.

"_It'll be the last move you make,_" spat the blonde, inches from the exit.

"I want to know where you're going...! You still need to eat something for—"

"—_Don't worry about where I'm going and don't act like you care for him all of a sudden...! _Because in truth, you only care about yourself! Your feelings! You don't care about how I feel, and you don't consider me or our child in anything! This boy wields the blood of the two, upmost highest, holiest and godliest of races, and you _dare_ to address him as a 'thing'?! You should be just as honored to have such a son as I am just as honored to bear him!!"

In utter shame, Pit bowed, raking a hand through his locks... Link shook his head, bewildered, "..._What happened to you, Pit?_ You used to be so sweet and gentle. Now you're just... just... a thoughtless, self-centered prick. _I don't know why I ever fell in love with you._"

Pit gaped, emotionless.

With a heart solidified into stone, the blonde left his very own dorm in search of a much warmer, friendlier place. A place where he'd be accepted wholly, and welcomed... Where he'd be treated like a human being.

That place was just around the corner.

He did, however, make a U-turn to retrieve his ice cream.

**&&&**

Ike preciously set Ragnell inside of the small, extra compartment to the right of his bed, beaming. There was nothing special about this action, really, he had just been smiling like that all day after his visit to the blonde's dorm. He was not jolted by the fact that Link harnessed supreme control over his emotions, but he did not mind it. Although, that control did sometimes toy around with his heart... Ike nestled between his cold sheets, pulling the suspending, beady string on his lamp, light ceasing to exist within the walls of his domain. As he lay his weary head on his pillow, his mind opened, wide ranges of thoughts livening within his conscious...

Thoughts of his cherished seeped within his cranium, depressing thoughts, encouraging thoughts, positive thoughts...

_Ellion..._

Yes, the child. The child that threatened to destroy his dreams... Hell, he probably already did. The thought that he would never be with Link was always floating about in the back of his mind, but the soon arrival of the little one would guarantee that his seemingly childish, fairytale dream of finally achieving that closeness with the Hylian was terminated.

And this thought was like a scalpel that carved off the grin on his lips...

One-sided love is a painful thing. And the only way to rid oneself of such a feeling, is to sever the ties... Easier said than done, in the mercenary's case.

_Who am I kidding... I can't abandon these feelings. Not even if I try. My heart will continue to ache for him... I am entirely pathetic._

Resting now on his right side, the man succumbed to his flesh's thirst for slumber, involuntarily cutting himself away from the conscious world...

...When three, hasty knocks tore him away from the claws of his subconscious.

_Honestly? _

With his remaining strength, the man tossed the covers off his frame and leapt to his feet.

"_Hello_—"

The man's countenance burned passionately.

And like a reoccurring dream, two—however _wet _this time—crystal orbs gazed hopefully into eyes of the mercenary...

"_...Ike?_"

* * *

And there's another chapter for you. Sorry for the lengthiness if it bothered you. Just when you thought things were getting better, eh? I'm excited about where this is going!! Hopefully Ike will keep his hands off Link...

"Ellion".

It came to me in a dream (right), and it actually means "Uplifting", "Ascend", and "God is family" when you research the stems. You can pronounce it a number of ways, but I prefer "Ell-EE-yuhn". Fitting, yes? xD

Onto the review replies...

**Flock o' Seagulls: **Ha ha!! xD Thanks for the "hot" compliment~! Psh. EVERYONE knows that Link has a maternal attitude about him. So I figured he'd be the perfect mommy. C: One of those fiercely protective types, though. I suppose Pit will be sort of laid back. Any who, _hyeeeyaaaah!_ I don't think I have such an enthusiastic fan of my writing. I'd be like, "Whoop-see-do. Hokage updated. Well I'd better prepare for two hours worth o' reading." xD And I think Ike's at his wits end. The way I've written him now makes me think that he's two seconds away from ravishing him senseless. And actually, the whole killing Pit ordeal is another thing I would see coming if I were the reader of this story. I mean, he seems crazy enough to do it here. But the marriage would be oh so wonderful~!! :D It makes me all happy and warm when I think about the two joining together in unison... But then it breaks my heart. 'Cause there's no way in hell that's happening. Or will it? Ha! As always, thanks soooo much for reviewing, Seagulls-Chan! You are very much appreciated. :D

**Midnight - Queen of Link x Pit: **I personally like Link and Pit together. They're a sweet couple, though I suppose I like to make them sour. (Fail attempt at a pun) But there's something... sexy about IkeXLink. - w - HYAH! Please do not kill me for the IkeXLinkness eitherrrr! D8 I surely hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little depressing, yes, but nonetheless. :)

**Sachiko V: **You know what they say about the sweet ones, though. Their true colors end up being the exact opposite! But oh no, oh no. Ike will not be like that! He will be a sweetheart to the very end! Or will he, now? I think Pit didn't mean the things he said towards the end of the chapter, you know? Like, maybe he was tired and overworked and had a lot on his mind. Or was he in fact emotionally sober? We will not know... Or, you won't know. Hokage knows. xD Pit can be a Seme! He has it in his blood!! It's on his face! He has a friggin' dark side for cryin' out loud! And Link's simply too adorable, which places him in the Uke Box hands down. I predict in the next chapter... the truth is revealed. So stay tuned. Gah, thank you for your always lifting reviews! I promise that next chapter won't be as late!

**Lunar Guardian: **"Okaaaay. A random sandwich. Weird." xD I adored writing that for little Pitto. Ahh, I enjoy depressing characters like Ike. He is presumed strong and emotionally stable, but I make him just the opposite. Sometimes it works out, and sometimes it doesn't. But he's such a sweetie to Linky. Tears me to pieces when I have to restrict him from going "overboard". Poor, distraught thing. I hope I answered all your questions with this chapter, I'm very busy as well. Sophmore year isn't nearly as easy as Freshman year was. D: (And thanks for the cookie machine!) -heart-

**Ma'at's Apprentice: **Embrace the Seme-Pitness! I shall try to make his dream of becoming a Seme a reality in the fanfic world... but something tells me that the chance of that occurring is also the chance of a snowman surviving in hell. But I try! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**The Mad Joker: **Ah, yes, Mama Marth. But it's Mama Link, now. xDBy the grace of GOD. I'd LOVE for Ike to "comfort" Link!! O – O ALL NIGHT LONG. And who knows? He just might now that Link's pissed at Pit, and he's on the verge of breaking down, and Ike's a sweet talker~! I can see it now: _"Link... If we do not stop now, I will not be capable of holding back."_ Heh heh, a perfect concoction for some serious IkeXLink action. Hmm, but how would this affect the angel? I'm tellin' ya, I'd be a nice twist. And my word, Pit's blind if he doesn't see the love Ike's... practically radiating from his body! Everybody else sees it!! And the situation with Palutena (Geez, I love her name), she'll step in once the baby's born. The upcoming chapter, in fact. Excited? I AM!! (Seme Pit will prevail! I will see to it.)

**is the UltimateXD: **Pit realizes his wrongdoings, but it seems as though he's tapping back into his "I don't wanna be a daddy" reserve. It's kinda too late for that, pal. Perhaps he should've used to condom. (ROFL) And Ike, what am I going to do with him?! Ahh, thank you Neji-Chan for the review!! :D

And that is all. Anxious to find out what happens next?

The mansion—particularly Prince Marth—is a little curious about why Ike's leaving in between matches every day in the next chapter. Link also gives birth, earlier than expected. Will this affect the baby in any way? Pit's decision between his rank and his child is determined as he faces Palutena, and Ike does something drastic!

The next chapter is not one to miss.

Till then!

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


End file.
